The Narnian Crisis
by The Time Traveler
Summary: THE BEST CROSSOVER I HAVE MADE! Me and several favorite, book, Anime, Cartoon and Video game charcters travel to Narnia but get in a tough situation. Starts with Book 2.
1. Warriors from the future

The Narnian Crisis 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters, worlds and such. But there are a few things that do belong to me, including the leader of this troupe. I have had this idea for quite some time now, I really hope you like it.

2995 AD

In a distant utopia in the U. S. lies the great building of the Interdimensional Travel Institute. On a take off platform we see a car, in fact it was a Delorean.

Inside the Delorean a boy and his comrades prepare for departure on their mission. "Are you all ready", he asked. In unison, they nod. "Then here goes nothing people!" He started the engine and the Delorean went into a hover conversion mode and took off. However it was spinning out of control. Everyone screamed, "We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die" "I'm gonna throw up and then we are all gonna die", remarked the meatball-haired comrade. The boy, who was trying to get the Delorean under control remarked, "Oh, Mommy tell it to stop!"

A minute later they were under control. They all relaxed and the boy breathed heavily. "Ooh, almost lost my cool there!" (Sorry, but I just like that scene from the Grinch, the live action one, not the animated one. It was screaming to be put in!) "Yes you nearly did", put in one of the members, which was a blue, man-sized, hedgehog. "Chill out Sonic", said the boy, "We made it didn't we." "Roll", he asked a girl dressed in red, "how close are we to our destination?" Roll looked at the map, turned and said, "We are getting close, just 23 miles northwest." The boy quickly turned on a nearby radio and took the mouthpiece. "Attention, all people of the dimensions, prepare to put on your chrono disruption units on to prevent loss of memory of this place if our mission is successful." He turned it off and continued to drive.

A few hours later, they saw their destination. "There she is", said the boy, "England." With that he turned on a switch near the gearshift which activated 3 clocks on the dashboard. The one on top was marked DESTINATION TIME, the middle PRESENT TIME, and the bottom LAST TIME DEPARTED.

"Time circuits on", said the boy. He punched in the time period and on the Destination Time clock, a new time appeared, marked, "June 23, 1940, 12:06 A.M. "All right", said the boy, "brace yourselves for temporal displacement!" He pushed the accelerator up to 88 miles per hour, then in a bright flash, the Deloreon was gone.

* * *

Date: 1976 AD

Place: Somewhere in the Country (I don't know the exact location)

The Pevensie Children where enjoying their exploration of the forest near Professor Kirke's house.

However, Susan and Peter where a tad concerned for Lucy and Edmund, and their encounter with the Wardrobe. What Edmund said about the "world inside the wardrobe" was so cruel on Lucy. However, after talking to Professor Kirke about it, they decided not to bother about it.

Lucy was also a tad disappointed, for she knew that the world in the wardrobe was not at all pretend, neither was her encounter with Mr. Tumnus. She was also sad that Edmund pretended and lied that it was just a fake world when he went in there himself.

Lucy just turned her head up to the sky for a minute, when she saw three flashes of light in the distance. After the third a bright streak flew across the sky for two minutes, then it vanished. Like anyone else who would have seen it, she wanted to tell her brothers and sister about it. But after remembering the events before she decided to keep her mouth shut, afraid that her siblings would think she was a nut case or something.

* * *

The Delorean gave a soft hum as it landed a few feet away from the home. Once it landed the boy and his group got out.

His selected group contained many famous people and soon-to-be famous people. First was renowned Pokemon Trainer, and someday Master, Ash Kecthum, as well as his Pokemon. Then there was the fastest hedgehog from the planet Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. Then there was Mario, a plumber who was known well in the dimension called, The Mushroom Kingdom, but he lived originally in Brooklyn. The next member of the team was the Digger known as Mega Man Vollnut, a.k.a. Mega Man Trigger. There was also his Spotter, Roll Casket. Next were Sakura Kinomoto, User and Mistress of the Sakura Cards, and her guardians Keroberos and Yue. Another member was Harry Potter, a very famous wizard, even though he is just a 5th year in Hogwarts School. Another celebrity they had was the warrior of Love and Justice, Eternal Sailor Moon. Three other girls they had were the Magic Knights of Cephiro, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryouzakki, and Fuu Hououji. Another person they had was the master of electromagnetic fields and electricity, Static Shock, from Dakota. The next one was a boy named Conner, who was from a place called Bubble Town, a place where there where as many robots as people. Conner brought along his robot as well. He turned to the Delorean and said, "You can come out know!" The minute he said that, the trunk flew open and out came a bunch of squares and stuff, and they put themselves together to form a robot. This robot was called Cubix, who was well known as well. The last to come out of the car was Ash Ketchum's first Pokemon, Pikachu, Makona, who belonged to the Magic Knights, and Data, who was Mega Man's friend.

The boy himself came out of the Delorean and called his group to attention. This boy was a great scientist, time traveler (and when he could spare a moment, fanfiction writer), who was called basically, Jason, The Time Traveler. He uses different types of technological weapons to fight.

However, though the group was in full attention, Mokona, Data, and Pikachu were just playing among them. The Time Traveler groaned and said, "Did we have to bring them along?" "Sorry, but they are practically a part of us", said Hikaru, Mega Man and Ash. "I just wish we didn't bring plumber boy", remarked Sonic. "Watch it you obnoxious hedgehog", yelled Mario. "Well I at least we could have loosed the loser wizard, who is weak compared to Sakura", said Yue. "What did you say", yelled Harry. Jason quickly whistled (I can't actually whistle) and said, "Listen, our future is at stake here! We need to put aside our differences and work together! All of you were chosen by me and the government to save our time!" "Yes Sir!"

"Now our first priority is to find the point where the doorway opened to this other world", said Jason. "How do we do that", asked Sailor Moon, " We don't have Sailor Mercury here!" "Or Chip and Cerebrix", said Conner.

"We won't need them", said The Time Traveler, "Roll, show them the device!" Roll pulled out a small device. "Jason and I put this little device together for this very mission. We call it the DVX-435." The device looked like a noisemaker on New Years (you know those things that you roll around on a stick using your wrist) except the handle was fixed and the entire coating was black. There was a screen and buttons on top and a scanner on the front side. Umi looked at it and said, "What does it do?" Everyone just fainted in the Anime fashion. Then, after recovering Roll then explained, "This baby will let us find doorways and detect disturbances coming from anywhere." "Now everyone, put these on." The Time Traveler handed out a bunch of bracelets that looked like small machines. "Once we go through this way, push the button and we will be stable and we can remove them", he continued. "Roll where do we go."

Roll looked at the device and said, pointing to the cottage, "The doorway seems to be in this house." "Well", said Static, "Are we just going to talk about this all day or do it!" "We're going to do it!" responded Jason. "Then lets go!" Everyone was heading in but then they noticed Cubix following them. "Sorry Cubix", said Conner, "But you have to wait here with the Delorean until we get into the other world." "Don't worry we'll let you in using the portal when we are in, Okay", finished Jason. "Okay", said Cubix.

With that the team proceeded to enter the house. Silently they crept along the areas of the house searching for the doorway. They moved along slowly and silently, following the DVX-435. Along the way they happened to see a doorway, half-opened. The team decided to look in the crack. Inside they saw an old man in what appeared to be huge study. The Time Traveler had a crazy hunch that he was important to this, somehow.

Later they soon appeared in a huge room that was bare except for a wardrobe. Roll looked at the DVX. "According to my readings, the doorway should be in there. "WHAT!" said the whole team. "You mean the doorway to that world is in that wardrobe", inquired Umi. "Afraid so", replied The Time Traveler. "Your kidding me", said Sonic. "In my experience, nothing is impossible", said Sailor Moon. "Same here", said Harry. Us too", said Fuu. "Well what are we waiting for", said Hikaru, "Let's go!" With that she dashed straight into the wardrobe. Everyone just blinked and Sonic said, "And I thought I was the energetic one." SM and Mario gave him a bonk on the head. "Come on you guys", said Jason. With that, everyone followed him through the wardrobe.

At first it was normal, just going through the fur coats. Soon they saw the light on the other end, and then the fur turned into pine then the bottom was all crunchy. Finally on the other end, they reached a snow- covered forest with a lamppost. "Brrrr", said Sailor Moon, "It's cold, couldn't we have done this in a warmer climate?" "Serves you right for wearing a mini skirt", said Static. "Which reminds me", said Jason, "Sakura, why are you dressed like that?" Sakura was wearing the outfit that Tomoyo gave her when she fought the Shadow Card (AN: It was my favorite costume for her, so sue me). "Well, Tomoyo said that if she couldn't film me then I could at least wear one of her costumes. Well I agreed to it."

"Hey where were you all", said Hikaru. Everyone sweatdropped. "Hey you were the one that ran ahead of us", yelled Sonic.

"Stop arguing", said MegaMan, "Look at that!" He pointed to the lamppost. Harry looked at it and said, "I have seen strange things, but I never seen a lamppost in the middle of nowhere before." Fuu examined it and said, "It is a lamppost." Kero (AN: When I refer to him as this he is in that smaller form of his) flew around the top of it, "What do you think this means?" "Don't look at me, I am just a plumber", said Mario. "Um, I hate to interrupt", said Static, "But shouldn't we open the way for Cubix and the Delorean." The Time Traveler nodded and took out a small metal device. He placed it on the ground and it unfolded into a huge arch. Near one of the ends he typed a few buttons and a huge green glow appeared in the middle of the arch. Soon Cubix appeared, pushing the Delorean. "Great job Cubix", said Conner. "Great job", repeated Cubix.

"All Right troops", said The Time Traveler, "Let us begin.." Before he could finish, the DVX started beeping. "We have three people emerging into the world through the wardrobe", said Roll. "Quick, lets hide and see if we can learn anything", said Fuu. "Agreed", said the rest of the team.

The team quickly hid themselves, and the Delorean, near the woods just to keep them concealed. A few moments two boys and two girls came from where they came from. They were all wearing fur coats that were too big for them. The elder boy whistled after the younger boy said something. "So you really were here, said the eldest, that time Lu said you were here and was telling lies. Of all the poisonous beasts." "Where should we go", asked the older of the two girls. "I think Lucy should be the leader, she well deserves it", replied the eldest (AN: I must tell you, I have collected and read the books and about 80 percent of the lines will be 100 percent correct so don't sue me).

"Are they the ones", asked MegaMan. "I don't know if they are responsible, but still, that girl entered this world before them. That should be taken into consideration you know", said The Time Traveler. "Where will you take us", asked the eldest boy. "What about going to see Mr. Tumnus?" said the younger girl, who was Lucy, "He's the nice Faun I told you about." The quartet agreed. Jason, The Time Traveler, turned to Ash and said, "We need to keep an eye on them." Ash nodded and took out a pokeball and threw it. "Go, Noctowl", he yelled. The shining nocturnal Pokemon popped out with a shrill "HOOOOOOO." "Noctowl", said Ash, "Follow those three and if anything important happens, come and find us and let us know." "Hooo", it said in improvement, (AN: I know for a fact that the Pokemon say their names but this is what it's sounded like in the show) and flew off.

* * *

The Pevensies (That is their last names) walked along towards Tumnus' house. Susan looked towards the woods and noticed a strange looking owl looking at them. "That's a weird owl", she said. "What is", asked Lucy. Susan pointed to the strange owl. They followed her hand. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was watching us, plus it seems to look intelligent." "It's probably not a big deal", said Peter. "Yes, besides, I want to introduce you all to Tumnus. Come on, we are nearly there." They head towards to the area, only to find the entrance all shattered and the inside wrecked.

* * *

Jason and his crew where trudging along in the snow, Cubix followed behind, pushing the Delorean. "Roll what is the status of the dimension." "Well, according to the DVX it is there is some disturbance, however the dimension is still stable", replied Roll. "Jason", asked Umi, "How long do we have to walk?" "As long as it takes", said Jason. "Can we at least stop for something to eat?" asked Umi. "You know your right", said Jason, "It is almost dinner, so I guess we can stop for a while?" They stopped in an area in the woods. Jason approached the Delorean and opened the trunk. "Now lets see", said Jason, and he began taking stuff out of the trunk. "Porta- computer, the 52-X, Mega Man's attachments..."

Suddenly he touched some round areas. "Hey", came a high whiney voice, "Those are my glasses!" Jason quickly removed his hands. "Who are you?" "The name's Steven Q. Urkel. You may call me Steve." Jason blinked, "You wouldn't happen to be that poor excuse of a son to Dr. Urkel." "Yea that sounds like my father." "I had to ask", said The Time Traveler. Turning to Roll he yelled, "Roll, get me a crowbar." A few seconds later, Jason and his crew pried out a nerdy teenager. "What were you doing in the Time Traveler's Delorean", asked Ash. "Well", said Steve, "I was on a tour with the Winslows at the Interdimensional Travel Institute, when all of a sudden they stuffed me into trunk of the Delorean with my accordion." He pulled out a red accordion." Static rolled his eyes and looking at Harry he said, "I can imagine why." Harry nodded. "Out of curiosity, is there anyone else in that trunk", asked Roll. "Oh, yeah", responded Steve, "It is this girl called Lime, she seems like a nice girl, but", here he went passionate, "I yearn only for the heart of Laura." "Oh please", said Sonic. Jason and his crew quickly got the girl Lime out. She had big blue eyes, blue hair, fangs in her mouth, and was wearing very unusual clothes. "I thank you for getting me out of there, it was extremely tight." She then looked around, "Where's Otaru?" Roll examined her then noticed a small line area on her arm. "You wouldn't happen to be real, are you", asked Roll. "No, I am, what you call a machine?" Jason then asked, "Are one of those Marionettes from Terra II." She nodded. "How did you end up in there", asked Sailor Moon. "Well, my friends, and I went all the way down to this institute to get our minds off the situation, then I saw these people shove that kid in there and I decided to join him." Jason groaned, but hesitated because Lime looked so innocent the way she said it. "I hate to break it to", said Mario, "But you two are a long way from home." "By a few miles, one dimension and a couple of centuries", added MegaMan. "What", said the two. "We will explain during dinner", said Jason.

The Time Traveler took out some food, and a small propane stove he kept in the Delorean and the group had a small dinner. Soon their meal was interrupted, when a certain owl appeared nearby. "Hey, Noctowl", yelled Ash, "Is there anything we should know." Noctowl dropped a peace of paper nearby. Harry took the letter of the ground and looked at it. "What does it say", asked Sakura. Harry read the letter aloud. "Hmmm", said Harry, "It say's that the Faun called Tumnus was arrested for being a traitor to the Queen of this land." "What is the name of this land and who is this Queen", asked Yue. "Well, the Queen is called Jadis, but she is also called the White Witch, and this land is called Narnia." "I see", said Jason. "But Noctowl, why come and fetch us", asked Ash. "Hooo, Hoooo", it said. "Pika, Pi Chu" responded Pikachu. "Pikachu, is telling me that Noctowl is telling us that something happened to the four kids after they saw this", asked Ash. Pikachu nodded. "Then is there something important we should see." "Pika", responded Pikachu. "So what do we do", asked Urkel. "In the simplest words this means, follow that Pokemon", yelled Kero. "He's right", said Jason. "What about these two", asked Yue. "I suppose we are stuck with them, so I guess they are with us", responded the Time Traveler. "But you two have to use the best of our ability to help us." "Yes sir", said Urkel. "I'll help all I can", said Lime.

Several minutes later, they arrived at a peculiar area. It was large dome shaped lodge, which had fencing around it, and nearby, in the river, was a dam, half-finished.

Ash recalled Noctowl and the team looked at the surroundings. "Now who would want to live in a place like this", asked Static. "An over-sized beaver that can talk", said Sakura, who was looking near the window. "That's highly illogical", said Steve. "No, I mean it! Look!" said Sakura. She pointed to the window. The group looked in, and saw the four children they saw earlier, and two beavers, the size of the two younger children, sitting at the table with them. "It's them", said Sonic. "It's my guess that these beavers somehow knew of this Faun's capture and must have got to them to prevent them from being captured themselves", said MegaMan. "Quiet", said Conner, "They are saying something.

They listened to the older boy who said, "...there must be something we could do. We can't just let him at...whatever she's done to him." "I am sorry. It's no good, your trying. However now that Aslan is on the move..."

Now, just like the children, each member of the group felt something the second they heard that name. Jason, The Time Traveler, felt a sense of hope and confidence. Sonic felt like he faster than light itself. Sakura, Umi, Fuu, and Sailor Moon felt as if a wonderful smell just drifted through the air. Harry felt like he did the day he found out he was a wizard. Kero felt like he had all the sweets to himself. Yue felt like he was ready to take on any challenge for Sakura. Mario felt like the time he went to Isle Delfino and when the thought of seafood came to him. Static felt energetic and more charged than his electricity. Steve Urkel felt like he just invented a new "something" or that he just won Laura's heart. Conner felt like he did on the day he met Cubix, as did Cubix himself. Lime felt like she always feels around Otaru. MegaMan and Roll felt like they had found the Mother Lode and Roll's parents. Ash felt that he finally became a Pokemon Master. Hikaru felt she was with her dog Hikari.

They continued to listen to the conversation going on inside the house. They learned that Aslan is a lion and was awaiting the children at the Stone Table, the story of the four thrones at Cair Paraval, most of all, the White Witch was responsible for this endless winter and never Christmas, and she has the power to turn anyone into stone.

Fuu then said, "I'd say that this Aslan may be the very person, err lion, that can help us with our quest." "I agree with you Fuu, but I strongly suggest we stay away from the White Witch", said Jason. "Well, to find this Aslan, I suggest we look for the Stone Table", said Kero. "Yes but we don't know where it is", said Umi. Static took out his flying disk, unfurled it, threw it to the ground and stood on it. "I'll fly on up and look for it." Suddenly, Sailor Moon spread her wings, "I'll look as well, if it is all right with you." "Well the more the merrier, let's go!" With that Static and Sailor Moon took off in the snowing sky.

As the team looked on the door of the lodge slowly opened. The team noticed this and quickly hid. The youngest boy quickly peeped out, then he started running off in the direction of two hills in the distance. "I wonder where he is going", asked Conner.

Suddenly SM and Static returned and landed near them. "The Table is 3- 4 miles Northwest from here", said Static. "Good", said Jason, "We shall head out now and then we'll set up camp and have a good nights sleep." "Jason can't we just ride in the Delorean", asked Sailor Moon. "NO! The it's too slippery to drive, there are no roads and besides we will be more inconspicuous if we walk, plus we can be spotted easily." "Awwwww", went the group.

* * *

"Hey", said Peter, "Has anyone seen where Edmund has gone?" The group rushed from the house calling out "Edmund" "Edmund". However, they found no sign of him.

They returned to the Beaver's house and asked that they divide into search parties to search for Edmund but Mr. Beaver said, "No, don't you understand. Your brother has gone to her, the White Witch. He has betrayed us all.

Later, understanding the situation, they quickly packed and headed off on a small journey to the Stone Table.

* * *

The next day, the team awoke to the sound of sleigh bells. Jason woke up and yelled, "Guy's, Guy's! Wake UP!" The all awoke and there to their amazement, was a sleigh with two reindeer, and the guy in the sledge was Father Christmas. "Hmm", said Fuu, "It seems that somehow this Witch's power is fading." "Your friend is right", said Father Christmas, "She kept me out for a while but I finally got through. Aslan is on the move!" He then brought out a tray that contained a huge breakfast for them all. "This is for the moment, for you all, seeing as though you were not expected, I have no presents for any of you." "That's all right, we don't need them", said SM. "She's right", said Static. "I firmly agree with that", said Umi. "Merry Christmas", said Father Christmas, "Long live the true king." He cracked his whip and the reindeer, and his sledge took off. "Well, who want's to break a little bit for this Christmas morning!" The entire team agreed and began to eat and drink what was on the tray.

A few minutes later they were back on the road. They trudged, and trudged, and for a change of pace, they trudged some more. However they soon stopped, for they heard the sound of hooves approaching, and the cracking of a whip.

They turned in time to see another sleigh with a white woman, a dwarf, and the youngest boy. "This must be the White Witch", exclaimed Ash. They tried to move quickly but however the sleigh stopped before them and Witch, who saw them yelled, "Who dares to get in my way!" Jason whispered, "Try not to look suspicious." He went before her and said, "My lady, we didn't see you come our way, and we would have moved." Ash added, "W-we are new to this world and we don't know that many people." The Witch scowled at the boy and pulled him by the hair and yelled, "You said there was 1 Son of Adam and 2 Daughters of Eve! Why did you lie to me!" "I didn't", said the boy, "I don't know them, I swear!" "The boy tells the truth", said SM, "We have never met him before until now." "Do you swear it!" yelled the Witch. "I swear, that if we are lying, go ahead and ram us down with your sledge." The Witch grinned, "Very smart words young man. Very well, you're all free to go! But be warned, if you dare lie to me, I shall have you all killed!" With that she left. "Boy, she's charming", said Umi. "Yea and in a bad need of a tan as well, He He He He snorkle", said Steve. Lime didn't pay any notice, she was just playing around in the snow. "Well let's get a move on", said Jason, "Oh and Lime, stop playing in the snow." Lime obeyed. "MOVING OUT!" yelled Jason.

Hours have passed and suddenly a huge thaw began. Soon flowers bloomed. Fuu took notice of it and said, "Guy's I think the Witch's power is breaking for I think this is spring!" "Your right", said Jason, "It is spring!" "It looks so beautiful", said Sakura. Lime seemed to enjoy it because she started dancing among the flowers. Ash took out two Pokeballs, "Bulbasaur and Bayleaf will like this." He released them and Ash was right, they enjoyed it.

One however was not enjoying it, "Oh no", said a stuffed up Time Traveler, "My allergies." He sneezed. Harry came up with a bottle containing a red potion. "This potion should help your allergies Jason." Jason gulped it down and to his amazement it worked. "Thanks Harry, that's what I needed!"

"Pu Pu PU", went Mokona. "Chu Pika", went Pikachu. "What are they saying", asked Jason. "I think they are telling us that the Stone Table is near." "EEEE-EEEE", went Data. "Data says so as well", said MegaMan. "Well let's get going", said The Time Traveler. Ash called back Bulbasaur and Bayleaf.

Soon they saw a huge table that was made of stone, on a hill. Around it were several tents. Among the area there were dozens of creatures, Unicorns, Dryads, Naiads, dwarves and more. There were also Talking Animals as well. Among the creatures there was a lion. "That must be Mr. Aslan", said Fuu. "Wow he is great", said Hikaru. "Yes", said Jason, "I just hope we can trust him."

"Pika, Pikachu", went Pikachu. "Pikachu senses that others are approaching", said Ash. "Quick", said Roll, "Lets hide and see what we can learn." "Wise idea", said Jason. They quickly hid in a nearby wood. They saw the Beavers and the 3 children come up. The older boy came forward to Aslan and said, "We have come Aslan." Aslan responded, "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome He-Beaver and She-Beaver."

Aslan looked around and said, "Where is the fourth?" "I am afraid he has tried to betray us to "her" and has gone with her." Peter said, "I fear it may have been my fault Aslan." Lucy than asked, "Is there anything we could do to get my brother back." "In time, but it may be harder than you think. And know..." Aslan was interrupted when a Talking Squirrel ran up to him and whispered something. The Time Traveler gasped and went, "Oh No!" Aslan then said, "There are several creatures spying on us!" "Guy's I think we've been caught", said Sonic.

To be Continued......

Finally, I have finished the first chapter! (Does a dance!) And just before the date I wanted it to be finished! Well seeing as this chapter, and the Chronicles of Narnia book, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe takes place during Christmas, and since I have writing it before that time, all I have to say is HAPPY HOLIDAY'S TO ALL YOU OUT THERE.

Before I go, I have to say that I will be adding several new characters to my crew, later in the story. Who they are, you will have to find out. By the way, I like Steve and the old sitcom, Family Matters so I wanted to put him in this. Well I hope you enjoy this. I'll try to write the next chapter soon. By the way, I strongly you suggest you all read the Chronicles of Narnia series, they all have great stories in them. Well, adios, "See you in the Future!"

-The Time Traveler


	2. Friends or Foes?

The Narnian Crisis

Chapter 2

(AN: After such a loooooong time, this story is finally getting updated. For those of you reading this, sorry for the long wait! And before you ask, no this is more oriented towards the books, not the movies.)

(From the Narnians perspective)

"Search the bushes", said Aslan, "We must find them."

In response to the command, the practically the camp began searching for the strangers who where spying on them.

Very soon one of them, a Centeur announced finding them. Aslan and the Pevensies came close to the area to inspect them.

The group that they saw before them was, to them, an unusual group of people, and creatures.

One member, was a hedgehog, and it looked like it could almost could be mistaking for one of Narnia's Talking Beasts, but he had unusual blue hair instead of brown, wore white gloves on his hands, and had red shoes on his feet.

Another member was a girl with long blonde hair, but had it in an unusual style, two round balls at the top and the hair streamed in pigtails behind her, the balls of hair had red jewls in them. Her outfit was a little stranger, it almost resembled a female sailor suit, only the skirt was a lot shorter, and was yellow and red and blue. She wore a heart shaped broach on ribbon on her chest that resembled wings, the winged ribbon connected to a her neckerchief (AN: for lack of a better term) of blue with yellow stripes. At her shoulders where these pink puffy sleeves. On her hands were these white gloves that gloves that went up past her elbows. On her feet her white high heeled boots that were almost knee high. A crescent moon rested on her forehead and on her back was a pair of wings.

A third member was man that was dressed in a red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, wore white gloves, and on his head was a red cap with a "M" in the middle. He had brown hair, and a bushy mustache on his face.

Three of the members looked like school girls, for their clothes looked like school uniforms. But over them were plates of armor, which consisted of a breastplate, boots, a shoulder guard, and one arm, an armband, and on the other a glove with a jewel. The shortest one, had red hair curled in a long braid. Her school uniform was red as well. With her was a small puffy creature with rabbit ears.

The tallest of the three, was dressed in blue. She had blue hair as well that went all the way down her back. It was kept back by a blue headband.

The third girl was dressed in green, had short golden blonde hair, and wore glasses.

The next member of the group was an ordinary kid, about Edmunds age, he wore a white shirt and blue shorts, and some odd looking (to them) shoes. Near him was a huge 'man' made out of metal, entirely white with several colors on him. He had a black visor but the eyes on it seemed, 'unnatural'.

Then there was another girl in the group that had short brown hair, dressed in an unusual outfit. It consisted of a cape that flowed down to her feet, which was attached to a huge bow in front of her chest. She wore something white underneath it, and something black too, which ended only at her legs, leaving them exposed up to the odd shoes at the end. Her hat was red as the cape and had two tails on it that flowed down her back to her feet. She held a strange wand with a star at the end of it. With her was a small creature that almost looked like a stuffed animal with wings, and a man that had white hair, had a white robe and had wings.

Another person was the boy that was wearing blue armor, it pratically covered his entire body but his face could be seen. With him was a girl in red and had blonde hair, and a monkey with a metallic body.

Nearby was a boy with unruly hair. He had had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head, and wore glasses. He wore what could only be described as a wizards robe, but yet was somehow like ordinary clothing.

Another boy in the group wore a cap with a strange green symbol on it. He wore a blue and white jacket over a black shirt and wore jeans (if they had them then. I used the hat from the rest of the seasons, but I used the clothes from the first couple of seasons). On his shoulder was a strange yellow creature, with long ears, pink cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

Nearby was a young boy. He didn't look impressive, he wore khaki slacks, held up by suspenders, and wore a plaid shirt. The glasses made him look even more silly.

Near him was a girl, with blue hair, which was kept under a yellow bandanna. On the bandanna was a wood charm and a yellow orb. She wore a black skintight outfit under some loose yellow and white cloth. Her shoes went well with the rest of it.

Next up was another young man. He had an odd hairstyle (for their time) but what really caught their attention was the outfit he wore. It was mostly blue and black, especially the coat he wore around it. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt with odd lightining symbol on it, in yellow.He wore black pants and bluish shoes. On his face was a mask with some bluish goggles over it.

Finally was a young man. He had brownish-black hair, and was pretty tall. He wore a blue denim jacket over a red shirt. The red shirt was tucked into a pair of jeans with a belt. He wore a pair of leather shoes on his feet.

Near them was a strange machine that looked almost like the cars from the Pevensies world, except it was silver and a lot sleeker and an odd bunch of machines poked out from the end.

The unimpressive one said, "Um, hiddidly ho?" While the strange hair girl went, "What do we do now?" The boy with the yellow creature asked, "Should we fight them?"

The young man turned to them and said, "I'll handle this, but keep ready if necessary." The boy then turned and looked at the Narnians and the Pevensies.

"Greetings", he said, "We come in peace, the last thing we wish to do is fight you."

Aslan came closer and looked the boy over. "Yes, Son of Adam", he said, "I can see you mean no harm, but yet I sense you don't belong in the world you come from, at least not yet."

Peter came forward. "What do you mean? Your saying he's from our world yet he isn't?"

Aslan said, "Yes, he's from your world, but I can tell he is not yet there."

The young man sighed, "Guess the cat's out of the bag. Yes, I am from the other world, but I do not exist yet. My group and I are from the distant future. We sensed an anomaly here that could make the future turn out for the worse. We are here to correct it."

"And this anomaly would be?" asked Aslan.

The man frowned, "We have yet to determine it."

Aslan nodded his head. "Very well, you are welcome to stay with us."

The young man and his group smiled at this (some even whooped in the air at this.) The young man then said, "The very least we could offer is our names." Turning to the group he nodded to them.

"I'm Sailor Moon, I stand for love and justice. Anyone that dares to defile either, I will punish them in the name of the moon", said the sailor suited girl, as she went through a series of poses.

The young boy then said, "My names Conner, and this (he pointed to the metal man) is my robot, Cubix." "Hi", said Cubix.

The boy with the flashy costume then said, "The names Static, I can put the shock to your system (he shot some electricity from his hands for emphasis)."

The unimpressive one said, "The names Steven Q. Urkel, you can call me Steve!"

"Well", said the short red-head, "My name's Hikaru Shidou."

"I am Umi Ryuzakki", said the blue haired girl.

"And I am Fuu Hououji", said the bespectacled blonde.

"The three of us are Magic Knights", said the red-head (Hikaru). Then the bunny-like creature hopped into Hikaru's arms. "And this is Mokona", she said.

The blue hedgehog came forward and said, "The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. No other being can go as fast as me." He faked a quick run and said, "Want to see it again."

The young man sighed and said, "Save it, Sonic."

The plumber then said, "Yeah save it. Blue boy here may be fast but he doesn't hold a candle to me, Mario!"

"OH YEAH", yelled Sonic, "This coming from a guy who needed his own brother to save him from a bunch of ghosts!"

"At least I have a brother. And at least I'm not afraid of the water", said Mario.

The young man sighed again, "Their like this all the time. BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!"

Sonic and Mario stopped fighting, "Yes sir!"

"Yo-ho", shouted the girl in the yellow bandanna, "I'm Lime!"

"Hi", said the boy in blue armor, "I'm Mega Man Volnutt, Digger First Class" and gesturing the girl in red next to him, "this is my Spotter, Roll Caskett." Roll gave a friendly hello. Then gesturing towards the metallic monkey he added, "And that's Data".

All Data gave was a 'kee kee'.

"Hey", said the boy with the yellow creature, "I'm Ash Ketchum, I'm a Pokemon Trainer." Turning to the yellow creatur he said, "This is my first Pokemon, Pikachu." "Pikachu", said Pikachu.

The young robed boy stepped forward and said, "Hi, I'm a wizard, my name is Harry Potter."

"Um", said the girl in the strange costume, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm the user and mistress of the Sakura Cards." Turning to the 'plush toy' and the winged man she said, "These are my guardians, Keroberos and Yue."

Finally the young man said, "And I am the leader of this group, I am called Jason, but since I am known for my knowledge of chrono physiology I am known to some as The Time Traveler." With that he gave a nice bow.

"Well meeting you is our pleasure, and we welcome you Son of Adam of the future, and his friends", said Aslan.

After that, Jason and his team was allowed out of their hiding area. Cubix pushed the strange automobile out of the and up towards the pavilion, the rest of the team came up along with the Narnians and the three Pevensies.

"Ms. Sakura", said Lucy. "Hoe", she said a bit shocked and turning to Lucy she asked, "Yes what is it?" Pointing to the strange device Lucy asked, "What exactly is that thing the 'robot', as you call it, is pushing?"  
Sakura looked at it, and went, "Oh that, that's our time machine, it's how we got to your time!"

"That thing is a time machine", exclaimed Lucy, "But how did you get it?"

Jason over heard the conversation and simply said, "I made it. Actually I made it out of a car. It works great." Turning over to Aslan he said, "That reminds me, Aslan, you wouldn't happen to have a place in your pavilion to place my time machine, would you?"

Aslan then said, "I believe we can make some arrangement."

An hour or so (more or less) the time machine was stored in the pavilion. Jason and his group now joined the Pevensies and the Narnians out in the open, as they were before Jason's group was spotted.

"Now that this matter is settled, we should let the feast be prepared", said Aslan. He clapped his velveted paws and then said, "Ladies, take the daughters of Eve to the Pavilion and minister to them." Once the girls were gone (including the reluctant members of The Time Traveler's group), Aslan laid a paw on Peter's shoulder and said, "Now, Son of Adam, I shall you a view of the Castle in which you are to be king."

As he and Peter turned and began to head off, Aslan turned to Jason and said, "You may come if you wish, Future Son of Adam."

"Very well", said Jason turning to his remaining men, he said, "Watch the camp." His men nodded.

Aslan, Peter and Jason headed to the eastern edge of the hilltop. There they saw a beautiful site. The whole scene before them was set in evening light, for the sun was setting behind them. They could see the great river winding down to where Narnia met the sea. On a little hill, shining with the light reflected from the sun, in the distance was a castle.

"That", said Aslan, "is Cair Paravel of the four thrones, in which one you must sit Peter as King. I show it to you because you are the first born and you will be High King over all the rest."

Peter said nothing, but Jason looked a little disturbed by what Aslan said. He soon shrugged it off.

A just a few minutes they heard the sound, it sounded like that of a bugle but richer. Jason turned to the sound with a look of concern.

"It's your sister's horn," Aslan said to Peter. Peter didn't understand until he saw the other creatures start forward (and Jason heading back), and Aslan say with a wave of his paw, "Back! Let the Prince win his spurs." With that Peter ran back towards the pavilion.

* * *

In the fray of the pavilion, while all the creatures were running away, some of Jason's group were trying to get things in order. A few minutes after their leader left with Aslan and Peter, wolves attacked. Not wanting them to cause any problems, and to gain the trust of the Aslan and all the Narnians, the group had to fight back.

"Oh mystical card of the stars, I command you to attack my enemies. SHOT", yelled Sakura. The Shot card came to life, and started firing shots at the wolves, who recoiled in fear if they were not shot. Kero had turned to his true form and began fighting, as did Yue.

Lime was busying herself with the wolves by running at them and tossing them everywhere.

Lucy could be seen running with her face white as chalk, with Urkel right behind her. A wolf spotted them and nearly tried to catch them, if a laser shot had not taken it down. She looked at the source, and there stood Jason with a strange looking gun in his right hand and in his left an electrical whip. He gave them a knowing smirk.

"Get behind me, you'll be safe", said Jason. The two ran behind Jason and Jason resumed his assault.

Susan at the time was chased up a tree by one of the wolves. Peter had arrived a few minutes after Jason had saved Lucy, and quickly attacked the wolf with his sword. The wolf turned and howled in anger. In a flash Peter skewered the wolf with his sword, killing it. Peter withdrew the blade from it after it was dead.

(AN: I am aware there was only two wolves on the scene, but for the sake of this fanfic, I am making a bit more).

Jason and his group came up to him. "Good job", said The Time Traveler. "Yes, very impressive", said a hovering Static.

"Quick, quick", yelled Aslan, "There is another wolf in the bushes. After him, he will be heading for his mistress. Now is your chance to find the Witch and rescue the fourth Son of Adam."

Jason turned to his men. "Static, Sonic, Harry. Go with them, assist all you can." The three he mentioned to nodded and went along with the centaurs and eagles.

Aslan had turned his attention to Peter, who informed him that he had not cleaned his sword. After doing so, he told Peter to give him his sword then for him to kneel. After doing so, Aslan struck him with the flat of the blade then said, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane. And whatever happens, never ever forget to wipe your sword."

Lime clapped her hands at this. Steve on the other hand pulled out his accordion, "Well, now that that's done, let's celebrate!" He started playing on it a polka tune. Everyone just stared at him. Jason stormed over and slapped Urkel upside the head.

"Knock it off Steve", said Jason, "We don't want to listen."

* * *

Eustace was scared, well of course anyone would be if he was about to be killed. To make matters worse, a wolf came running up and just told her about how his master was killed, and how a mysterious vanguard stopped the other wolves. The dwarf suggested they flee, but the Witch decided against it, and told the wolf to summon all of her allies.

Eustace was then placed on the stump of a tree. The Witch was about to strike when there came a "Expallamerus!" There was a 'zap' and the knife fell. Everything around Eustace went dark, and the next thing he knew, he was untied and being carried, and hearing a bunch of voices.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so"

"Quick give him some wine."

"Where's the witch"

"I lost site of her after Harry knocked the dagger out of her hand."

"We better get back."

After they left, that night, a funny shaped boulder and a tree stump transformed into the Witch and the dwarf, for the Witch had used a spell to conceal themselves in their time of need.

* * *

Jason, his crew and the three Pevensies awoke the next morning. They soon left the pavilion and outside they met Static, Sonic and Harry along with the Beavers.

"Good news", said Mr. Beaver to the Pevensies, "Your brother has been retrieved late last night, alive and well!"

"Such wonderful news", said Susan.

"That is great news to hear", said Hikaru and Sailor Moon.

Jason merely nodded and turning to three who aided with the rescue he said, "Good job you three."

"Was nothing", said Sonic.

"Actually it was Harry who pratically saved your brother from almost being killed", said Static.

Peter turned to the boy wizard and said, "Thank you doing that."

Harry nodded and said, "No thanks needed, I would have saved him all the same."

"I still thank you", said Peter.

"So where is he", asked Lucy.

"Aslan's speaking to him", said Mrs. Beaver.

"So", said Mario, "Who want's to get-a some break-a-fast?"

Everyone unamiously agreed, especially Umi who added, "Besides, knowing the situation, and Aslan, I want to be as far away from that conversation as possible."

Everyone nodded as they headed back to the pavilion to eat. After eating, Jason, his group and the Pevensies returned outside, where Aslan and Edmund approached them.

"Here is your brother", said Aslan, "There is no need to remind him of what's past."

"I'm sorry", said Edmund.

Everyone of course gave their remarks of forgiveness but then found themselves in an awkward silence.

He then noticed Jason and his group. "I remember you", he said, "I saw all of you when the White Witch had me."

Jason and his group just looked a bit embarrassed. Peter asked, "You saw him with the White Witch."

Lime nodded, "Uh-huh we sure did!"

Mr. Beaver (who had came up with them) was shocked, "I am surprised you saw her and lived to tell the tale!"

"There are a few things we should tell you", said Jason.

He explained the whole story, how they first saw them, and having Ash's Noctowl keep an eye on them ("I knew there was something about that owl", said Susan). How they overheard the beavers conversation, up to the point where they got to the stone table.

"If you saw my brother leave the house", said Peter, "Why didn't you stop him."

Mario put up a finger, "Like he said, we were not supposed to interfere with the events of time unless it was-a necessary."

"Yes", said Sailor Moon, "Just by talking to you now, we might have endangered you."

"I see", said Peter, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No harm done", said Jason.

Urkel then said, "Look one of those lepaords are coming for us."

The leapord went to Aslan and said, "Sir, a messenger of the enemy wishes to speak wth you."

"Fine bring him to me", said Aslan.

The leapord went off, and in a few minutes he brought the messenger, which was the witches dwarf.

"What do you have say, Son of Earth"

"The Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands", said the dwarf, "Wishes to make a safe conduct and to speak to you on a matter that is to your advantage as is to yours."

"Queen of Narnia", said Mr. Beaver, "Of all the cheek. . ."

Sonic was mad to, "Queen of Narnia, yeah right!"

"Peace beaver, hedgehog of the future, all their titles will be restored in time", said Aslan, "But for now we shouldn't argue about them."

Turning to the dwarf he said, "You may go tell your mistress to come, on the condition she leaves her wand behind."

The dwarf agreed, and as he left, two leopards went to make sure the conditions were carried out.

Fuu, being the curious one, asked, "Um Sir Aslan".

Aslan turned, "What is it dear heart."

"Well if the witch sees us with you, don't you think she'll be mad. I mean, we told her we didn't know you and had no reason to fight her."

"You haven't betrayed your story at all. She has yet to know you changed your minds", said Aslan, "You are safe."

Susan was more concerned for the leopards, worried if they will be turned to stone. But Peter assured her it wouldn't happen, for Aslan "wouldn't have sent them if they were", he told her.

A few minutes later the witch herself appeared. The children who never seen her before shuddered at her sight. She came forward and approached Aslan. It was at this point she noticed The Time Traveler's men.

"You", she screeched, "You said you weren't my enemies!"

Jason came forward, "We weren't at the time, for we wished simply not to harm this place. But these people have given us hospitality which you haven't. So to repay them, we must fight together."

The witch growled, "I will deal with you later!" She turned to Aslan and said, "You have a traitor among you."

"Well", said Aslan, "His treachery was not towards you."

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic", said the white witch.

Aslan answered graveley, "Let's just say for a minute I have forgotten, tell me then."

"Tell you", said the witch her voice getting higher, "TELL YOU WHAT IS WRITTEN IN THAT STONE TABLE! TELL YOU WHAT IS WRITTEN IN WORDS AS DEEP AS A SPEAR IS LONG ON THE FIRE-STONES ON THE SECRET HILL? TELL YOU WHAT IS WRITTEN ON THE SCEPTER OF THE-EMPORER-BEYOND-THE-SEA? Even you should know the magic which the Emperor put at the beginning. You know that traitor belongs to me, and that for every treachery I have a right to kill."

"Big tough talk coming from someone who is wandless", said Static.

"Static don't provoke her", said Peter.

"And so", said the witch, "His blood is my property. His life forefeit to me."

"Then try and take him", said a bull with a man's head.

"That's a right", said Mario.

The witch laughed. "You think mere force will deny me my right. Even you master knows it cannot be stopped. Unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned in Fire and Water!"

"HOE", shouted Sakura.

"I won't deny that", said Aslan.

Susan questioned if anything could be done, but Aslan responded with a frown.

He then said, "Everyone fall back." Turning to Jason he added, "Time Traveler, keep your men at bay." Finally to the witch he said, "I will speak with you alone."

The group went some ways from Aslan and the Witch. Everyone was tense and frightened with silence as the conversation went on.

Hours seemed to go by. Susan was gripping Edmund in fear. Hikaru was weeping a bit herself. Everyone seemed uneasy, finally, after what seemed like hours, Aslan called them back.

Aslan then said, "I have settled the matter, she has renounced your claim on your brother's blood."

Finally the silence ended, everyone was up and talking again.

As the Witch headed off she said, "How will I know this promise will be kept?"

Aslan replied with a huge roar. This frightened the Witch so she gathered her skirts and ran. As soon as the witch left, Aslan told everyone that they were to move to the Fords of Beruna.

After lunch, the pavilion was taken down and everyone began marching to their new location. While Jason and his group assisted with carrying some of the things, Jason only had Cubix move the time machine. When he was asked why he simply explained he didn't want to risk having his machine hurt.

During the way, Aslan went over stratagies and plans with what the Witch might do with Peter, it was in two parts, an attack on the wood and another on her castle.

Later, when they set camp, Aslan's mood seemed to effect the entire camp. This brooded on Susan's mind.

But Aslan's sadness was the least of Susan's worries. When she went to fetch Jason and his team for supper she heard the sounds of someone chanting. She recognized the voice as Sakura's.

She took a peak inside the tent. Jason's group was in a big space around Sakura. Sakura was in the center, looking a pattern of cards on the ground. The cards were her Sakura cards as she called them. She knelt on the ground and turned a few of them over. "The Libra", said Sakura, "Turns out we may be chasing the wrong target." She then turned a few over, "Time and Loop and Return", said Sakura, "It may fortell we may be going in a huge loop for a while."

"Are you sure", said Static, "You sure your cards ain't out of whack?"

Sakura nodded.

The Time Traveler growled a bit, "Man, this means the Witch may not be the problem after all."

"You mean by beating the witch", said Conner, "Maybe something more is supposed to happen."

"Perhaps", said Kero, "But keep in mind, when using the cards this way it's like reading tarot cards, and the future can be unclear. Not even I can understand what they are trying to tell us."

"Still", said Jason, "If it comes to it, we may have to use force."

The team gasped. "Jason, is it necessary", asked Ash.

"Trust me, if those kids are the problem we will have to get drastic", said Jason, "But don't fret it's not like we are going to kill people."

Susan gasped at this. But she kept her nerves down and went in. "Um excuse me. If you want to eat, now is the time."

"ALL RIGHT FOOD! YOHO!" shouted Lime as she ran out of the tent. Ash ran after her yelling, "HEY SAVE SOME FOR ME!"

The group went out slowly, but Jason couldn't help but feel Susan giving him a curious eye.

"Something wrong", he asked.

Susan said, "Um no, nothings wrong."

Later that night Susan and Lucy had an uneasy time sleeping, of course they didn't realize they were both awake until they turned and faced each other.

"You worried about Aslan as well", asked Lucy.

"I am but there is something else. It's Jason, he and his men were discussing something. They have me worried", said Susan.

"But they have but, there is just something. That uneasiness we are having about Aslan right now, it's the same with them", said Susan.

"Speaking of Aslan", said Lucy, "Is he here in the pavilion?"

"I don't think so", said Susan.

"Let's go outside", suggested Lucy, "We might see Aslan."  
"Okay let's", said Susan.

They quietly slipped out of the tent, and managed to get outside in the moonlit night.

Susan suddenly pointed, "Look there." She saw several people in the moonlight. They saw them too. It was several of the people from The Time Traveler's group, Umi, Hikaru, Lime, Steve, Sonic and Sakura.

"What are you doing out here", asked Lucy.

"Probably for the same reasons you are", said Umi, "Aslan has made us, uneasy, surely you saw it."  
Lucy and Susan nodded.

"So like you we couldn't sleep", said Hikaru, "We hoped maybe we could take in whats out here to get tired, and maybe see Aslan."  
"That's what we are doing", said Susan.

"Look", whispered Sakura pointing to the woods, "There he is."  
"That's some nice sleuthing Sakura", said Steve.

"Let's follow him", said Lucy. Everyone nodded at this. So they pursued Aslan. They crept slowly and quietly (much to Sonic's dismay) and followed him. Aslan led them through what they recognized as the path they took earlier that day. Soon they found themselves in an open area. Aslan had paused and looked round. They knew they had been caught so they came to him.

"Why are you following me", he asked.

"Look what you did", said Urkel pointing at the group.

"We were unable to sleep Aslan", said Hikaru.

"Can we come with you", asked Susan.

Aslan said, "Yes, I could do with the company tonight. Very well, only if you promise to stop when I tell you and allow me to go on alone." Everyone agreed. So they went on. Susan and Lucy where near Aslan on his sides. The one's from Jason's group surrounded them. As they walked, Lucy asked why Aslan was troubled, but Aslan dismissed it as sadness.

Soon they reached an area they knew well, the Stone Table.

"My friends here you must stop", said Aslan, "do no let yourselves be seen, farewell." As he strode along, Susan, Lucy, Umi, Steve, Hikaru, Lime, Sonic and Sakura hid behind some nearby shrubs.

"Oh man", said Sonic, as they looked. "The witch is up there, along with a lot of bad looking creatures."

"Maybe it's her army", said Susan.

"More than likely", said Umi.

They watched as Aslan prodded on up the hill towards them.

"The fool has come", shouted the witch. "Bind him!"

A bunch of the creatures started to bind Aslan in thick straps. They soon turned Aslan over on his back and tied his feet together. They all laughed in triumph.

"Stop! Let him first BE SHAVED!", shouted the witch. All the creatures gave another laugh. An ogre came with a pair of shears and started cutting the mane off. Soon it was gone.

"Hey he's nothing but a big Pussycat", said one.

"Here Puss! Puss', said another.

"You want a saucer of milk Pussums", came a third.

"The brutes", said a tear strained Lucy.

Sonic and Steve but looked angrily at this.

Umi was a bit sad.

"How could they", said Hikaru.

Sakura sniffled.

"Poor lion", said a crying Lime.

Soon the creatures had Aslan before the Witch, on the stone table, muzzled and tied down with ropes.

"Who has won this time fool? I agreed to take your life to appease the Great Magic. But when you are dead, who is to stop me from taking his life instead?", said the Witch. "Know now you have given me Narnia and have not saved him. In this knowledge, dispear and DIE!" She thrust the stone knife down on Aslan. The onlookers couldn't watch they covered their eyes.

Soon the witch stood and gave the command to follow her, "Take all the vermin and traitors, there can be no one to stop us now that the fool, the great Cat is dead!"

As soon as the Witch and her troops where gone, Susan, Lucy and their friends from The Time Traveler's group approached Aslan. Most of them weeped.

Lucy looked at the sight before them, "I can't stand the sight of that muzzle. I wonder if we could take it off."

Fortunately Susan and Lucy and Sakura managed to move it off without any trouble. Unfortunately when they tried to remove the bonds, it proved most difficult. Hikaru and Umi drew their Escudo Swords and Sakura summoned her Sword card but Lucy stopped them, "You could risk cutting Aslan", said Susan. The three nodded and relinquished the items.

Urkel then noticed mice starting to crawl up Aslan and nawing away. "Woah mama! This is an investation."

"Go away", shouted Susan. But the Lucy and Lime pointed out they were gnawing away at the binds. Soon Aslan was released and the mice scattered (minus one Lime had picked up but Sonic managed to get her to let go.)

They all sat there by Aslan for some time until Lucy felt cold. They all agreed to walk a bit, even Sonic. They stopped a bit to watch the sunrise.

"We will need to get back", said Sonic, "The J-man might be assisting in fighting the witch and will need our help."

The others nodded at this. But then suddenly they heard a huge crumble as soon as the sun was up. They all ran back to the stone table. Sonic who got there first stood agasped. Soon did the others. The table was split in two and Aslan was gone.

"Oh my", said Umi.

"Could this be, more magic", asked Susan.

"YES", shouted a voice behind them they turned and there stood Aslan, alive and a full mane. "IT'S MORE MAGIC!"

Susan, Lucy and the others looked pleased. Well except for Sakura and Lucy who were a bit scared. "Your not a . . .", said Lucy.

"Ghost", finished Sakura.

"Do I look it", asked Aslan.

"No way", said Steve, "Your alive and ready to jive!"

Everyone of course ran up to touch him.

"But", said Hikaru, "This is impossible, we saw you die!"

"You see", said Aslan, "The Witch did know of the Deep Magic, but she could only look back into the Dawn of Time, but if she looked a bit further, BEFORE time had dawned, into the emptiness and blackness that stood there, then there she would have read a different incantation, that if a traitor that commited no act of treachery was killed in a traitors stead, the Table would crack and Death itself would turn backwards."

"Oh", said Lime who was pondering the situation.

"Oh friends", said Aslan, "I feel my streingth coming back to me, catch me if you can!" Soon Lucy was on a laughing chase to a leaping Aslan who manages to evade her.

Soon the merry chase stopped. "And now to business. I am going to roar, you may want to cover your ears."

Everyone did so, and Aslan gave a roar that caused the trees and bushes to part ways. Soon they uncovered their ears.

"We have a long way to go, you girls must ride on me", said Aslan. Susan and Lucy got on board. He then turned to people from Jason's group who came along. "I am sorry, but I have no room for all of you."

"Don't worry", said Sonic, "We got it covered."

Lime yelled, "We do! We do!"

Sonic grabbed Steves hand and Umi's hand, while Lime grabbed Hikaru's, as for Sakura she summoned her staff and took out a Sakura card. "Give me wings to soar above the clouds, FLY!" In an instant wings appeared on her back ( AN: I didn't make a mistake, when she transformed the fly card her wings appear now on her back rather than her staff, at least in the anime).

"Sakura will fly while Lime and I take these two on the ground. After all we are fast", said Sonic.

Aslan nodded, "Then let's be off then."

Aslan lead the way, and with every bound he made it was almost as if he were flying. He was moving fast. Sonic was moving behind him as did Lime who were moving at a moderate speed compared to their top speed. Sakura flew overhead.

In a matter of minutes they approached the White Witches house. Aslan bounded over the wall, and Lime did the same. Sakura flew and landed in the courtyards. As for Sonic . . .

"We are going to crash", shouted Umi.

"I don't think so. Urkel hand me Emerald that's yellow, Umi take the geeks hand", said Sonic.

They did so Sonic held the Emerald and said, "CHAOS CONTROL!" He quickly vanished and then reappeared in the courtyard.

Susan and Lucy gasped at this. "What did you do?"

Sonic flipped the Emerald. "I did Chaos control, all thanks to this, a Chaos Emerald. It's a powerful but dangerous item. Tails let me have it after a little incident back home." He put the Emerald away.

Aslan soon started breathing on the statues. All the statues start becoming flesh again. More and more came to life as time passed by. Susan, Lucy and the others helped find more, eventually Lucy was reunited with Tumnus.

Once everyone was restored to normal, one of the statues returned to normal, Giant Rumblebuffin, did the honers of smashing the gate down.

Aslan then announced they were to join the battle. He had those who needed riding ride on those of the animals. Sonic of course refused.

They all headed out in a stampede towards the fight.

The sight they saw before them astounded them. All across the field, the Narnians were fighting pretty fiercely, as did Peter. The witch fought using her knife.

Jason and his group fought well too. Jason was busy using all kinds of weapons never thought possible. Cubix did a lot of punching and transforming into different kinds of vehicles to do the fight. Harry showed them what he could do with a lot of his magical charms. Mario was not to shabby with his punching and jumping. Sailor Moon was in the air and on the ground using her powers, though she did occasionally stumble. Fuu was showing what she could do with her magic and swordsmanship. "Emerald Cyclone", she yelled at one point. Megaman was busy blasting everyone that came near and used a special grenade thrower in his other hand. Static provided good support with his static attacks, especially pulling weapons out of everyone's hands. And Ash was on the wayside issuing orders to his Pokemon who were doing great against the foes. At one point Bulbasaur and Bayleaf pulled two of the witches minons in a vine whip and threw them across the field. Keroberus did his best at fighting too with his fire abilities and fought tooth and nail. Yue was also the same using his crystal attacks.

"Time to join the battle", said Hikaru pulling out her sword. Umi did the same. Sonic just ran straight in. Sakura pulled out several Sakura cards. "YO HO", shouted Lime. Urkel backed up as the Narnians ran in, "I will just stay here." Little did he notice he backed up near an ambush to the new cavalry, and he stumbled back and one after another the minions fell like dominoes.

Urkel noticed his little mistake and said, "Um, did I do that?"

Back in the battle, Edmund had taken an injury. As for Peter he noticed the new arrivals. Jason noticed too, gave a smile of relief, but as he turned, he was face to face with the the White Witch. The Witch smiled gleefully at Jason and fired a red blast from her palm which hit The Time Traveler in the chest. Jason fell back from the blast.

The witch then heard the huge roar, and with a reaction of horror and amazement was assaulted by Aslan.

A few minutes later the battle was over. The witches forces were lost. Sailor Moon and Susan came near Jason, who was still alive.

"Jason, Mr. Jason are you okay", asked Susan.

"I'm, I'm okay, just help me up", said Jason.

He got to his feet thanks to Susan and Sailor Moon.

"I saw what she did", said Sailor Moon, "Maybe we should have Harry take a look at it, or someone here."

"I am sure I will be fine", said Jason. He turned to see Aslan, Peter and Lucy using the cordial on Edmund. Jason and his group and Susan came to take a look.

They watched as the color returned to his face. "Oh he looks so much better than when he returned from the horrid school", said Susan.

"I ought to have the Ministry look at that", said Harry.

"That stuff is amazing", said Mega Man.

"I agree", said Conner.

"There are more wounded", said Aslan to Lucy, "Should more die for your brothers sake."

Lucy nodded and headed off to tend to the wounded, leaving the others to look over Edmunds recovery.

"Permission to assist", asked Fuu.

"Granted", said Jason. Fuu nodded and headed off.

Jason then took a moment to head away from the group and look at the White Witch's body. "Where you our problem", he whispered. Suddenly he felt a pang in his chest and fell to his knees. Mega Man and Harry helped him up.

"Jason I should take a look to see what the Witch did to you", said Harry.

"I am fine", said Jason. He stood up.

The next day everyone had arrived at Cair Paravel. That evening, Jason and his group gathered in a small area outside the castle while the Pevensies were on the beach.

"I am sorry to say", said Jason, "We have no choice."

"You sure", said Ash. "Pika pika", asked Pikachu.

Megaman said, "I'm sorry, but we discussed it, and you know the possibility that they could be the problem."

"Ki ki", said Data sadly.

"Pu pu pu", said a said Mokona held by Hikaru.

"But they are for the good", said Hikaru.

"Sometimes one may do the wrong things without knowing it", said Sailor Moon.

Harry nodded.

"Why can't we just tell them and they will cooperate", asked Static.

"NO! DON'T EVEN SUGGEST THAT", said Jason, "If we tell them we could put their own existence at risk or worse, we make it an even worser future", said Jason.

Umi said, "As much as I hate to admit it, Jason has a point. We must do this."

The next day was the crowning ceremony, Aslan led the four children to their thrones after they were crowned. Everyone was shouting, "Long Live King Peter! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live Queen Lucy!"

Aslan then told them, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, Always a King or Queen of Narnia. Bear it well, Sons of Adam. Bear it well Daughters of Eve."

At that instant they heard a shot ring through the air. The whole crowd turned to see Jason holding his gun into the air and pointing upward. Jason and his crew looked poised to attack at any moment.

"Ash have you and your Pokemon guard the doors. Harry assist", said Jason. They nodded and did so. Ash had all of his Pokemon out.

Jason then pointed his gun square at the Pevensies. "Don't worry, it's on stun. We have no intention of killing. Now, I DEMAND you four come with us at once! Your job is done here, time for you four to come back to our world!"

The whole crowd was shocked at this.

"But Jason we are needed here", said Lucy.

"That's right, what right do you have to ask us to leave", said Peter.

"It's for the better", said Sailor Moon, "Jason believes you are the cause of the problem, now please do as we ask."

Susan sighed, "I knew this was coming. I saw your little discussion at the tent. I knew you would go traitorous on us."

"We beg to differ", said Static, "Jason is no traitor and neither are we."

Mega Man added, "We are loyal servants of the Interdimensional Travel Institute, and the Science and Tech Corps."

"If we abandon our mission to keep unauthrorized personell out of this world then THEN You can call us traitors", said Kero.

"What are you talking about", said Edmund.

"We spoke too much", said Jason, "Now let's go."

"I don't think you would", said Aslan, "If I recall you and your men are greatly outnumbered."

They looked and saw all the Narnians ready to attack them. Sakura said to Jason, "Hoe! I think we should retreat."

"I agree", said Static, "I don't think I can handle them all either."

Jason growled, "Fine, RUN AWAY!" They all ran out of the hall with the Narnians in hot pursuit. Ash quickly recalled his Pokemon and ran out the door when they approached.

As they ran, Jason pressed hard on his watch. The Deloreaon, from it's spot near Cair Paravel flew at them, then when it caught up it went into ground mode and slowed down enough for Jason to get in. He then drug Ash in and with Ash's Bulbasaurs help managed to pull in the others into the Delorean. Conner caught up with and was pulled in, as for Cubix he went into several cubes and hunkered down into the trunk (which was in the front)

"That's everyone", said Jason.

"Not quite", said Lime pointing, "We forgot him."

They looked, outside still running from the Narnians was Steve Urkel.

"All in favor of leaving him behind", said Jason. One or two raised hands, Jason's included. "All apposed. A bunch of others raised their hands.

"Bleeding hearts of the world unite", said Jason. He slowed the Delorean down in order to have Steve catch up. Then with Ash's Bulbasaurs help managed to pull him in. The door closed.

"So what now TripleT", asked Urkel.

"Just watch", said Jason. He pressed a button marked dimensional syncrho. Soon the area marked, "Present Time" on the readout's changed.

Jason said, "We can't face them now, but we will face them in the future." He took the DVX from Roll for a moment and pressed a button. "Yes, that should be the perfect time, not to much damage." He handed it back. He pressed a few buttons and activated the Destination Time marker.

"Brace for Temporal Displacement", said Jason.

The Narnians were chasing as best they can after the strange machine, and were about to gain on it when suddenly it started to light up, flash and in a bright bit of light, it vanished leaving two fire trails.

They all stopped on the spot. They all agreed to report this to their new Kings and Queens.

At the Palace the four were in shock about this. "Jason was not kidding, that thing may be a time machine", said Lucy.

"The question is now where did they go", said Edmund.

"I doubt it's the past", said Peter, "I have a feeling we may see them again."

"I don't doubt your feeling", said Susan, "If they did go into the past, we wouldn't be here right now, they must be in the future. And, I have this feeling we are going to meet them a lot more." The reason why she said that was partially because of a feeling, but the other was due to remembering what went on in the Pavillion that night, when Sakura did her strange ritual.

To be continued. . .

AN: Okay, I hope your not steamed with what's going on here. But trust me it will work out later on. You will see. But then again, I am probably a bad writer. Anyway feel free to leave me reviews!


	3. New time, new friends

Narnain Crisis

Chapter 3

AN:Thought I'd do this since I am on a roll. Here we go.

The site where the Delorean vanished.

BAM! BAM! POOF!

A flash of light and soon a familiar silver car zoomed out and screeched to a halt in the primitive surroundings. The doors opened the cooling craft and the Time Traveler and his crew got out.

"WOAH MAMA", said Steve. "That was close."

Ash said, "Nothing has changed", as he looked around.

"No but we lost the crowd", said Conner. "That's cause we are no longer in the time they chased us", said Harry.

"Exactly. I hop scotched ahead by 10 to 20 years", said Jason. "Roll, analysis of area."

Roll took out the DVX. "The disturbance has increased a bit. But not enough for the anomaly to take place."

"Good", said Jason, "They may either still be here or they have gone back."

Ash took out a pokeball, "I will send Noctowl to Cair Paravail to scout." "Okay", said Jason, "But make sure he doesn't get spotted."

Ash nodded, "NOCTOWL! I CHOOSE YOU!" The ball opened and Noctowl came out. "Noctowl go to Cair Paraval and let us know if Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan are still there." Noctowl twirrred a responsed and flew off.

"So where do we head", asked Static. Roll took out a map.

"I will use this to help. While we were with the Narnians, I asked if we could have a map for our quest and they complied", she said. She placed it over the Deloreans hood. She said, "I suggest over here, to this area which is near something called the Tree of Protection."

"Okay", said Jason, "Let's move." Then said, "Cubix you know what to do."

"Right", said Cubix. Who then again began to push the Delorean.

As they walked Mega Man said, "I sure hope they forgotten that incident. Don't want to hurt anyone."

"I agree", said Harry, "Last thing we want is to cause more trouble."

"Oh yes sir ree!", said Urkel.

Fuu asked, "I wonder, just what this Tree of Protection is."

"Probably made to protect Narnia", said Conner.

"Or some relic", said Sailor Moon.

"Most likely", said Mario.

"Can we go any faster", said Sonic, "I am not used to going this slow!"

Meanwhile at Cair Paraval, Noctowl was trilling and looking over the palace. While he was looking around he notices two Talking Animals in the courtyard. Noctowl gets close in order to listen to them.

"Yes, that's what I hear, they are over in Calormen. On special invite from Tisroc", said an Otter.

"Yeah, hear that they just stopped in Calormen too", said a Groundhog.

"I am a bit worried though, Tisroc's son Rabidash has been keeping an eye on her though", said a third.

Noctowl twirred at this and flew off. The animals looked up and thought they heard something but barely caught a glimpse of Noctowl as he left.

"What's wrong?", asked the Otter.

"Probably nothing", said the Groundhog.

Meanwhile at the Tree of Protection everyone was trying to have a nice break.

"This is nice", said Hikaru.

"I agree", said Sakura, observing the scenery.

"Nice if you like having your ears being torn out by polka music", said Umi holding her ears.

"I agree, that-a Urkel is getting on my nerves", said Mario.

Suddenly 'twirr'. They looked up and saw Ash's Noctowl.

"Ah he's here", said Jason.

Noctowl landed nearby, Data ran up to him. "Kee-kee. Keee?" Noctowl twirred in response.

Mega Man came up to Data. "What did he say Data?"

Data quickly relayed the message.

"He says, that Noctowl said that the Pevensies are currently at Calormen on special invite from it's ruler", said Mega Man.

"Caloremen?", asked Static, "What's that?"

Roll took out the map. "According to this, Calormen is south of here, and bordering between Calormen and Narnia is the country of Archenland, and a huge desert between there and the town of Tashbaan."

"Interesting", said Ash, "What's Calormen like?"

"Sorry I don't know that much", said Roll.

"Okay", said Jason, "Here's the plan. We all head to Calormen and search for a sign, even if it's the tiniest whisper or just a mere nare say. Sonic, Cubix and Conner, Cubix, and Lime, you have advantage in speed on the land. Static, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Kero, Yue, Harry all of you are good with flying. You search and look about."

"You got it", said Sailor Moon.

"Loud and clear", said Kero.

"Hai", said Lime

"Good", said Jason, "The rest of you, to the Delorean!"

Ash recalled Noctowl. "What about my Pokemon, they can do the job."

"No Ash, your Pokemon are much needed up close", said Jason.

"Hikaru, Fuu and I can. . ." started Umi. "Thoes Eysores", inturrupted Jason, "Only as a last resort!"

The Magic Knights nodded in approval. "OKAY! Let's move", said Jason. Sonic and Lime ran off. Mario fainted from the dust, "Mamamyia." "You took the words out of my mouth my man", said Urkel. At the same time Cubix morphed to a hover scooter and Conner got on. "Let's go Cubix!" "Let's go", said Cubix. He swished past Mario and Urkel. "They have got to watch where they go", said Mario.

Sailor Moon spread her wings and took off. Static took out his flying disk, stood on it and flew off in a static blaze. Kero went Keroberos and flew off with Yue coming behind then, Sakura took out the fly card and the second she hit it with her want and said, "FLY!" She grew wings on her back and flew away. Everyone else got into the Delorean, which went into hoverconversion mode and took off.

Shasta had just woken up. He looked up at the blue sky. He had run away not too long ago, ever since he heard of Narnia from their visitor's horse, Bree. That's right, heard for he was a Talking Horse.

Near him, just waking up, was Bree and then, there was another Talking Horse, Hwin and nearby was her rider Aravis. Like him they were heading to Narnia, only Aravis did it to escape an arranged marriage. She was currently dressed as a male Calormen soilder.

Today they planned on continuing their journey by heading towards Tashbaan in order to reach the desert and head further north of course it would take them some time.

"Well nice to see the young man has awoke before us", said Bree.

Aravis awoke, "Probably because of his upbringing to be up before dawn."

Hwin woke up, "Now don't be so hard on him, he is just a boy."

After eating a quick breakfast, they headed out. Along the way Bree and Aravis would do most of the talking. As they were talking they saw something, something shoot across the sky. A silver thing and it gave off a strange humming sound.

"Interesting", said Shasta.

"Probably a bird", said Aravis.

"No, I never seen any birds like that, maybe it could be. . .", started Hwin.

"Possibly, it could be him", said Bree.

"Who's him", asked Aravis. "Jason, The Time Traveler", said Bree.

"Who is this Jason", asked Shasta.

"I heard only stories of him from my mother before I was taken. He is supposed to someone from another world and with a small band. He once helped Narnia in it's time of need, but then betrayed the rulers of Narnia and tried to force them to come with him but he was chased out, some say he used his strange apparatus that manipulates time to vanish into the future. I suppose, now he has returned", said Bree.

"Are you sure", asked Shasta.

"Yes, this legend is known through all of Narnia", said Bree. Hwin nodded in agreement.

"I suggest we don't think about it right now. We should press on", said Aravis, "If we dwindle on what we saw we will just waste time."

"I agree, once we are out of Calormen then we will have less to worry", said Bree. They continued on their journey.

Jason looked outside as he piloted the Delorean. "This is almost going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"A really biiiiig one", said Urkel, "He heh hehe (snorkle)" Everyone just gave him one big look as if to say 'shut up'.

Jason then convulsed. "You okay Jason", asked Mega Man.

Jason opened an eye, "yes I am fine." Then he looked to wards a small wooded area just shy of a huge town near the desert. "That will be our rendezvous. Prepare for landing." He turned the wheel and the Delorean headed down.

Sakura was busy, she was flying near Taashbaan. She then noticed some people talking, "Oh perfect", she said. She flew near a rooftop and recalled the Fly. She then crept near an ally but couldn't hear them. Then a thought struck her, "I know!" She took out a Sakura Card, marked, 'The Little'. "Never thought I'd use this again", said Sakura remembering her experiences being small. She went through her routine with the staff, "I command to make me as small as a grain of sand. LITTLE!"

She then started shrinking and shrinking until she was tiny. "There we go!" She quickly went out near the crowd. Of course she stuck close to the walls in order to prevent being seen.

She then went near the people talking and listened. Sakura was so small, she couldn't be seen so she was able to listen in without being seen.

". . .Is that right? They say he's back", said one man.

"That's just what I heard, people claim to have seen his device early this morning, others claimed to have seen some of his men", said a woman.

"You think he is probably after those barbarian rulers of Narnia, like they claimed he did all those years ago", said another woman.

"If he is, we may be in for trouble. It's all Rabidash's fault for inviting them here", said another man, "He is a fool even for Tisroc's (may he live forever) son!"

"Well, maybe he won't come in near Tashbaan until they leave, yeah", said a third woman.

"Let's hope", said another.

Sakura gasped at this and ran back and used big to return to her normal size. Then she took out her communicator. "Time Traveler, Time Traveler come in this is Cardcaptor Cherry Blossom, over."

"This is Time Traveler", said Jason, "Go on Sakura, what is your report, and no need for those code names. (sigh)."

"Well I got good news and bad news. The good news is, I know where they are, they are here in Tashbaan."

"Good our rendezvous is nearby, and the bad", asked Jason.

"The bad is, two things, a lot of people saw your Delorean and what we did years ago is practically a legend now", said Sakura.

"Oh great", said Umi on the other end, "This will make things a lot more difficult!"

"Yeah", said Ash, "With people knowing about us far and wide, it will be a bit harder for us to be suddle."

Jason sighed, "I have no choice, we must call in our back up. Sakura you and the others report back here at once!"

"Hai", said Sakura. She quickly activates Fly and flies off.

Jason and the others were waiting at the Delorean, Jason was pacing and occasionally stopped and tapped his foot.

"Jason you sure this is necessary", asked Mario.

"Positive", said Jason, "We need all the help we can now."

Soon they saw Static, Sakura, Kero, Harry, Yue and SM approach. They all land.

"We came as soon as you called", said Harry, as they landed.

Then nearby Sonic ran up. "You made it Sonic, not that it's a surprise", said Hikaru.

"Thanks", said Sonic.

"Hey Mario, you could be fast too, but you must lay off the pasta", said Kero. "Big talk coming from a-ah stuffed animal that overeats-ah sweets!", said Mario. "Pup u", said Makona. "Pika pika", said Pikachu. "WHAT YOUR TAKING HIS SIDE", said Kero. They started fighting. Yue, Sakura and the Magic Knights sighed while Jason, Urkel, Mega Man, Static and Roll just simply shook their heads.

"STOP. I don't like fights", said Lime who just came in.

Then Connor and Cubix came by. Conner got off Cubix and Cubix went to his robot mode. "We made it", said Connor. "Oh yeah", said Cubix.

"Good", said Jason, "We are all here. As you know, I feel it's time to call in our backup reserve. Sakura, if you will."

Sakura nodded with an 'n'. "MIRROR, TIME!" With that the two cards came out and the Mirror card merged with the Time Card. Roll handed Jason a device that looked like a walkie talkie. "Hello, can you hear me? Mmm hmm. Yes we need your. We are set here. Good. See you soon."

Jason gave the device back. Urkel tapped his shoulder. "If you don't mind my man, who is our backup?"

Just then the mirror flashed and glowed and then, out of it popped a beautiful woman wearing an odd outfit. Holding on to her legs were several people. They tumbled down.

The woman picked herself up. "My that was great ride."

"Hello pretty lady. My name is Lime, who are you", said Lime.

"Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Belldandy. Goddess first class, type two, unlimited", said Belldandy. "Jason you should have told me you had company."

Jason groaned, "She and Steve Urkel are unfortunate stow-aways."

A helmeted boy stood up. "Makes sense to me."

"GEAR", said Static as the two slapped five their way, "Nice to see you will make the party."

"Glad to see you too Static", said Gear.

Then a young girl in green uniform stood up. Nearby was a white haired, dog eared boy in a red Kimono.

"Looks like we made it", said the girl. "Good, I finally get to see some action", said the boy.

"Hey there", said Urkel, "So what's up 'dog'? He hehehe (snorkel)" ,said Urkel.

The boy put claws to Urkel's throat. "You want to die?"

"SIT BOY", shouted the girl.

The necklace around the boys neck lit up as he was pulled into the dirt. "Hey!"

"This is Kagome the reincarnation of a priestess, Kikyo, and this is Inuyasha, a half demon", said Jason.

SM said, "Nice to meet you!" Kagome said, "Nice to meet you too!"

"Good we have you all here", said Jason, "Now to explain you know why we are here so, it will be brief . . OW", said Jason as he felt something nip at his houlder. He looked and there was tiny flea demon sucking his blood. "OH Hi there." Jason smacked him which caused him to be flattened.

Inuyasha took notice, "Well, looks like Myoga decided to tag along. That makes three stow aways and all three are bad."

"Excuse me", said Sakura, "But Lime is no ordinary human, she's a Marionette, a machine, a robot if you will. She is strong and very fast. We have seen her in action."

"And I for one am glad she came along", said Hikaru. "Me too", said Fuu.

"Yay", said Lime. Inuyasha scowled.

Jason said, "Too late to send Myoga back now, he must stay and help us now. Now as I was saying. . ."

Sonic tapped his shoulder. "WHAT IS IT SONIC", said The Time Traveler.

"Um Jason", said Sonic, "I don't think Myoga was the only hitchhiker on the Belldandy Express."

"What do you mean", asked Jason. He was answered by a voice yelling, "BIG BROTHEEEER!"

Jason went pale and his eyes bugged out, "Oh no!" He was then glomped to the ground.

The person who glomped him was a catgirl, she had white fur with pink tinges at the end. She wore a modest pink halter with a small golden bell fastened to the teal collar. Her skirt was flouncy and pink with a matching hairbow. On her wrists were teal ribbons and matching teal earrings. Her pink boots were decorated with sparkly jewels on the sides. (An: Thank you for the description of the clothes NattieNatCat)

She hugged Jason tightly. "I missed you Jason. Why didn't you tell me you were heading off!"

Jason groaned, "Nattie, I told you it was dangerous and I didn't want you hurt!"

"Don't be silly", said the catgirl, "I will never get hurt!"

"Uh, but you will hurt him if you don't stop hugging him so hard", said Steve.

The catgirl's eyes bugged out and said, "Oh I'm sorry Jason, didn't want to hurt you!"

The Time Traveler stood up and breathed and said, "It's okay, you didn't know."

Belldandy smiled and clapped her hands and said, "You have such a cute little sister Jason."

"Yeah", said Sailor Moon, "She seems nice."

Jason said, "She really isn't my little sister, we just share that kind of relationship."

"Makes sense", said Static.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Great, we are now stuck with three losers, Myoga, one geek and one catgirl."

"SIT BOY", said Kagome, forcing Inuyasha to the ground.

"This is NattieNatCat, or just Nattie for short", said Jason.

The catgirl happily waived, "Nice to meet you all!"

"I originally met her in dimension DA-341, and she has been a constant visitor to me ever since", said Jason.

(AN: Actually it's the other way around in real life)

Sakura giggled, "I can see why."

Lime looked a bit curious, "Why?"

Kero flew in close to her. "So tell me something, if Jason didn't tell you, then how come you are here."

"Well", said Nattie, "I overheard him say something about a mission, then I saw his Delorean take off. But then when I heard about his backup team, and when he announced it I simply grabbed Gear at the last minute when Belldandy went through the mirror."

"That explains why Backpack felt heavier than usual", said Gear.

Nattie looked around, "Where are we anyway?"

"We are south", said Roll, "of a country known as Narnia, we are in pursuit of some the Kings and Queens who are actually from our world."

"And we need to send them back", said Ash. "Pika, pika."

"Other wise bad news for the future", said Umi.

"Bad News", parroted Cubix.

"And you need us to help", said Inuyasha, "Well count me in!"

"Me as well", said Kagome.

Belldandy said, "If it means saving our time, then yes I will help!"

Myoga jumped onto Inuyasha's collar and added, "I will help anyway I can."

"Excellent", said Jason, "Let's move, they are in that town." Suddenly he heard Nattie say, "But what about me."

"Yeah", said Hikaru, "We can't just leave her."

Harry said, "Yeah, that wouldn't be kosher."

Jason said, "Okay, stick close to Steve, and I may have to give you orders."

Nattie saluted, "YES SIR!"

"YEAH", said Lime, "NEW FRIEND! NEW FRIEND!"

Belldandy giggled, "What a charming robot your friend Lime is!"

"Thank you pretty lady", said Lime.

Yue sighed, "This is going to be tedious."

"I hear you", said Inuyasha.

Shasta and Aravis were busy making their way through town, disguised as slave workers, and the Horses made to look like pack horses (and had to be silent). Shashta was pretending to lead but Bree made nudges to guide him.

Right now they were currently at one of the finer streets. They had to stop for the 'Barbarian King' of Narnia and his company were making their way through the streets and they had to move off to the side.

Everything seemed okay, until the lead said, "There he is, there is our runaway." He took Shasta and gave him a sharp smack of disgust. "Shame on you my lord. Queen Susans eyes are red with weeping because of you."

Shasta didn't know what to say, and the last thing he wanted was to reveal the truth of where and what he was doing there and wrecking his chance of getting to Tashbaan.

The lead told one of his men, Peridan to take Shasta's hand, but before they could move a blast hit the crowed. They looked up on a rooftop and saw several figures. They all jumped and flew to the ground. One of them was a brown haired boy with strange clothes. Particulary his blue shirt. He gave a smirk. Around him people were screaming, "Its him, it's him!"

The young man smirked, "It's been some time for you, hasn't it Peter?"

"JASON", said the lead (who was we should know by now is Peter).

"That's right", said Jason, "You thought I would leave you alone, but with stakes so high, I couldn't just leave, so I came back. . . . and I brought some new friends to help get the job done."

To be continued. . . .

AN: Okay normally this chapter would go on, but I thought, hey this would make a good cliffhanger. Hope you liked and Nattienatcat is a actual deviant on DeviantArt that has a great talent. See her works!


	4. Complications

Chapter 4

Complications

AN: Here is the next chapter

Peter gave Jason a hard look. "Jason, at one point we were friends but then out of nowhere you betrayed us."

"It was for a noble cause", Jason replied. "And mark my words until my mission is complete I will pursue you."

"So to put it in a nutshell. Come with us and we will be on our way", said the blue hedgehog.

"We will not give in to your threats Time Traveler", said the second king Jason frowned. He then snapped his fingers.

From what seemed out of nowhere 4 people emerged at least they looked like people. "Meet my backup", said Jason smirking.

The first one to speak was a person with an metallic belt, and odd metallic pack on his back and strange helmet. "I am Static's protégée, Gear is the name and inventing is my game."

The next to come up was a man with white hair and a strange red robe. He unseathed a sword on his side which suddenly enlarged as he took it out. "My name is Inuyasha. And I suggest you surrender!"

The girl next to him spoke taking out a bow and arrow. "My name is Kagome."

Then finally a woman in a weird dress and with markings on her face said, "I am Belldandy, a goddess first class, type two, unlimited." Then bowing added, "Nice to meet you!" She smiled as she said that.

"Belldandy we are here to get them back home not to be friendly", whispred the one that using some sort of strange flying metal disk. "Oh right, silly me." She said.

Jason then pulled out his laser. "As you can see you are outnumbered."

"That's true", said Peter, "But you have overlooked something my old friend."

"And what would that be", asked Mega Man.

Peter points to the crowd and their surroundings. "It's a bit crowded her for a fight isn't it."

"They are right Jason, if we fight here we could endanger one too many people", said Belldandy. "Suggest we retreat for now", asked Gear.

Jason gave a hum. "I see your point. I can't believe I overlooked this. Fine Sakura, some cover please!"

A girl with short brown hair and a odd garb nodded and quickly took out a card and raised a staff. "WINDY!" The second she said that the card became a wisp like woman which then whirled around causing sand to blow up making it hard to see.

When the sand settled down, The Time Traveler and his team were gone. The entire crowd was agasp.

Edmund then said to the escorts. "Let him go, for now our main concern is to get his highness back to Queen Susan." They nodded in agreement and Edmund took one arm of Shasta and they headed on out.

* * *

Jason his team reunited on the east wall of Tashbaan. "We could have taken them!" said Inuyasha. "And you could have slaughtered at least several dozen Calermens in the process!", said Jason. The two looked ready to start something when Steve butted in between. "Ah ah, temper temper." "Steve is right getting on each other's case is not going to solve this situation", said Sailor Moon.

"Exactly", said Hikaru, "All the time we spend fighting is the time we should be planning." Jason said, "They are both right." Inuyasha just humphed.

Jason then looked around. "Nattie? Where's Nattie?" Nattie popped up from behind Lime. "I am right here big brother!" Everyone gasped in surprise. "Where the heck were you", asked Umi. "Oh I was way behind the group where I could stay out of the way and not be seen." Jason sighed and hugged her. "Thank goodness your okay." "Don't worry big bro, I could take care of myself." Sonic whispered to Kero, "I bet."

Jason stood up. "Okay attacking them in the city is a bad idea. As much as we want them we do not want to cause a problem with civilians, be they from Narnia, or it's surrounding countries."

"No Problems", repeated Cubix.

"I think maybe a good idea of an attack would be interception before returning to their home field advantage", said Steve. "Brilliant idea", said Harry.

"I agree, but first we need to send some people in and see what they are going to do", said Roll. Jason nodded. He points to Harry and said, "Harry, you are elected because you have the invisibility cloak."

Harry nodded and held out the cloak in question. Jason then said, "Sonic you're elected as well because if something goes wrong you can quickly get out of there."

"No prob", said Sonic giving the 'you got it' sign.

"Lime you are to accompany them as well", said Jason. "YOOHOO", she shouted. Jason held up a hand saying, "Just try to keep it a low profile." "Hai", said Lime saluting.

Then Jason said, "Fuu, you go in as well, your protective magic may be useful." "M-me Sir Jason?" Jason nods. "Pu-pupupupu", said Mokona nodding. "CUUUTE", said Nattie and Belldandy seeing Mokona for the first time. Of course she couldn't help but hug him, of course Mokona didn't mind but it did make Pikachu and Data jealous.

"Okay", said Roll, "Radio in on what you got, once done we will discuss our plans." "Right", said everyone. Steve then asked, "What can I do captain my captain? He he he he (snort)." Jason handed him a shelter fly. "You can set that up for our communications camp."

* * *

Shasta was in a small courtyard which doubled as a garden. He had been led there the strangers after dealing with The Time Traveler and his men. He didn't spend too much time there though as his 'captures' led him to another corridor and up the stairs to an airy room, that was furnished quite nicely, and was occupied by a lot of creatures but what caught his attention was a very beautiful woman who ran to him.

She threw her arms around him and said, "Oh Corin, Corin, how could you? And thou and I such close friends ever since thy mother died. And what whould have said to they royal father if I came home without thee? Would have been a cause almost of war between Archenland and Narnia which are friends time out of mind. It was not, playmate, very naught of thee to use us so."

As Shasta pondered their situation he barely noticed the sound of scurrying by something unseen into the room.

* * *

Harry, Fuu, Sonic and Lime were huddled under the invisibility cloak. "It was a good thing Gear managed to put a tracking device on them before we escaped in our last encounter", said Fuu.

"Tell me about it, it's so hard to find them especially walking at your pace", said Sonic.

Lime however smiled, "Woah! Look at this room so pretty."

"That's because we are in the presence of royalty", said Fuu, "Hence royal accommodations."

"Shh", said Harry using a Extendible Ear, "They are talking."

They listened in as Edmund and Susan tried to talk to the child which they perceived is called 'Corin' but he couldn't get any word out of him. But they left him be when a Faun (which Lime recognized immediately as Tumnus) pointed out he seemed to have a touch of sun and that he was dazed and hence didn't know where he was. So they left him be, stopped questioning him and laid him back on a cushion and gave him some iced sherbet in a gold cup. Lime almost went out of the invisibility cloak to get it but, thankfully Sonic withheld her and shook his head.

"Now Madam", said Edmund. "Have you settled whether or not to marry this dark-faced lover of yours, this Prince Rabadash?"

Harry and the others gasped at this in surprise not expecting this.

"No brother", said Susan shaking her head, "Not for all the jewels in Tashbaan."

Harry and his crew continued to listen in on this, and learned of how Rabidash was so kind and polite when he visited the Kings and Queens at Cair Paravel, however when they payed him a visit there in Taashban, it seemed he showed his true colors. All Rabidash seemed to want is to marry Susan, but of course being the man he was Susan did not want any part of him, and it turned out her family and subjects agreed with her.

Despite this good news Susan could tell there was something wrong with Edmund for the next words she said, "Oh Edmund, what is it? There is something dreadful in your face."

"My dear sister and good lady", said Edmund, "I do not think it will shall it easy to leave Tashbaan. While the Prince had hopes for you to accept him we were his honered guests. But by the Lions Mane as soon as he has your flat denial, we shall be no more than prisoners here."

"I warned you", said a Talking Raven, "I warned you Your Majesties. Easily in but not easily out as the lobster said in the lobster pot"

Edmund continued, "I have been with the Prince this morning. He is little used to having his will crossed. And he is very chafed at your long delays and doubtful answers. When he asked me this morning, I put it aside, he became angry and dangerous."

Tumnus affirmed this more so about a conversation he had with the Grand Vizeir that there was nothing keeping them from leaving, provided they leave a bride for the Prince. All this led to one belief.

"Do you mean he would make me his wife by force", asked Susan.

"That is my fear", said Edmund. "But we have something else to fear as well. Just I have found Corin we were ambushed. . .by The Time Traveler."

Harry and the others listened further on this but every creature in the room gasped on this. "You mean he has returned just as he promised", asked Susan.

"Yes and he has scarcely aged a day", said Edmund. "This just proves further that machine is without a doubt a device that can travel through time."

"And his men", asked Susan.

"He has them, but it turns out he had some waiting in reserve and we are clueless to their abilities", said Peter. "No sooner than they ambushed us, they withdrew under Jason's orders."

"Oh dear", said Susan, "This just make the situation worse"

"Maybe not", said Edmund. "He fled as not to endanger the townspeople, which means he does not wish to cause casualties. But the Prince on the other hand, he may want to deem to use your refusal to take over Archenland and Narnia in one fell swoop."

"Let him try", said a Dwarf, "At sea we are as big as he is and if he assaults by land he will have the dessert to cross."

The Raven, which they heard whose name is Swallowpad, affirmed the theory that the dessert would be impossible for an army to cross. However he did point out of a possible way for Calormenes to get to Archenland.

Edmund however pointed out the main point was to find a way to get out of Tashbaan without getting trapped there and without Susan giving up her honor.

Then Tumnus came up with a plan. An idea to get to the ship, as well as takes some stores down in the process. "All we need is a pretext for going down to our ship today and taking stuff on board."

"Yes", said Edmund doubtfully

"Well", said Tumnus, "What if we bade the Prince to a great banquet aboard the _Splendor Hyliane_ tomorrow night? And the message could be worded as graciously as the Queen can contrive without pledging her honer: so as to give the Prince hope he is weakening."

Overhearing this Fuu whispered to the others, "It is sounding good so far."

"Yes", said Sonic, "But how will the big T take it?"

"Shh", said Harry.

"And then", continued Tumnus, "Everyone will be expecting us to go down to the ship all day making preparations for our guests. And let some of us go to the bazaars and spend every minum we have on fruitbearers and sweetmeat sellers and wine merchants, just as we would if we were giving a feast."

"Hmm, very crafty", said Harry.

Lime nearby just chuckled.

"And then", continued Tumnus, "we'll be on board tonight. And as soon as it is quite dark . . ."

"Up sails and oars!" said Edmund

"And to the sea" cried Tumnus who then lept up and began to dance.

"And our nose Northward", said one dwarf.

"Running for home! Hurrah for Narnia and the North" shouted another dwarf.

"Oh dear Master Tumnus", said Susan. "You have saved us all."

"The Prince may chase us", said a lord in the room, "And let's not forget Jason and his men."

* * *

"They are the least of my fears", said Edmund. Before he could say more, a rush happened out of the room by something unseen. That was when Swallopad noticed the strange device on the back of Edmund. He took it off and inspected it and then dropped it and squashed it under his foot.

"It appears our old friend may be more resourceful then we thought", said Edmund.

* * *

"Are you sure", asked Roll over the intercom.

"Positive", said Harry over the intercom. "It appears they came under the Prince's invitation, but they want to keep them prisoners here unless Susan consents to his will but they have plans to leave tonight as I have told you."

"I got to admit that's a good plan, but that prince. . .I hope I get to scratch his back with my claws!" said Inuyasha.

"Aaaah", said Nattie over the intercom.

"Hoeeee" said Sakura.

"Now Inuyasha don't give Jason's sister bad thoughts", said Umi.

"Bad thoughts", repeated Cubix.

"Enough", said Jason. "We cannot interfere with their escape and as of this point, capturing and brining them to our side may invoke a unwanted war. I do not want to bear that responsibility that I caused one."

Sailor Moon patted Jason on the back. "A very wise decision."

"So Triple T, what's the plan?", asked Gear.

"For now we divide and conquer. First we plant some spies on their ship to keep an eye on their whereabouts and to let us know what they are doing. Meanwhile we will split up and head through Taashbaan and roundeveiz at the dessert. Then we shall travel together through that canyon that was mentioned to us", said Jason

"Question", said Kero, "Who will be our rats on the ship."

"Ash", said Jason. "Let Squirtle out."

Ash nodded and threw a Pokeball. "Come out Squirtle!" "SQUIRTLE" said Squirtle.

Myoga perched on Connor's shoulder. "Oh I see. The water Pokemon will be able to observe easily on the ship and be able to use the water surrounding the ship to it's advantage. Fascinating."

"Yes but we will be needing a talking companion on board to relay info", said Jason and then he plucked Myoga up. "And since you're the smallest thing we have here, Myoga your elected!"

"W-wh-what!? No, I, refuse to do it. Lord Inuyasha please convince him not to make me do it", pleaded Myoga.

Inuyasha just gave a smirk and said, "I am with Jason on this one, this is your style Myoga." Myoga paled at his lord's response.

Ash kneeled near Squirtle. "Now Squitle look after and do what Myoga says, okay", he asked petting him.

"Squirt, squirtle", said Squirtle.

"Good then get going down to the docks. I don't care how you hide or get on board the ship, but make sure no one sees you. But don't board the ship until sunset", said Jason.

Both Squirtle and Myoga nodded then they made mad dashes into the city.

"Well now that we sent our fly's", said Yue, "It's high time we made tracks ourselves."

"You got that right", responded Kagome.

"Okay half with me, half with Ash. My group will roudevouz with Harry", said the Time traveler. Jason then grabs Nattie, "Nattie of course is with me."

"YAY" she shouts who then hugs Jason tightly. The Time Traveler nearly chocked. "Now Inuyasha, Kagome, Sailor Moon, Hikaru, Umi, Mario. You guys are with me. Cubix, Conner, Sakura, Kero, Yue, Mega Man, Roll, Static, Gear, Belldandy, Steve, you guys are with Ash."

"Hey wait why do I have to come with you", asked Inuyasha. "One, I can't take my eyes off you for 3 minutes and I rather you come with me than Urkel", said Jason.

"Good point", said Inuyasha.

Steve just looked and said, "Oh. .oh I get it."

"We roundeveuz at the tombs, anything comes up, radio us", said Jason, "Ash I leaving these guys in your care."

Ash nodded, "Right."

"Then let's go", said Hikaru.

"Move like we got a purpose.", said Jason. They split up and headed on into the city. As they headed in Jason turned an touched his watch. The Delorean flew away. "See you at the Tombs old friend", said Jason. At that he left.

* * *

Harry, Sonic, Lime and Fuu were busy waiting in a quiet corner of the town.

Sonic tapped his foot in impatience. "Can we go now?"

"No", said Harry, "Jason said he will meet us here, so we wait here."

"Fine but this is sooo boring", said Sonic.

Lime nodded leaning back into a building. "I agree with Hedgehog-san."

"I have a name! It's Sonic", said Sonic leering at Lime.

"I know but Hedgehog-san sounds cuter", said Lime.

Sonic leered angrily at this.

"If you guys would stop fighting", said a voice in the shadows. They looked to see Inuyasha coming out along with several members of The Time Traveler's group, including Jason himself. "We still have a job to do", he finished.

"Nice to see you made it Sir Jason", said Fuu.

"I am glad you guys made it out okay", said Sailor Moon.

"Yes", said Mario, "Even da hedgehog."

Sonic tapped his toe, "Keep talking plumber."

"Now that we have joined up", said Jason, "Our next move is to get to the outside without being detected."

"Yeah, but the problem is that the only way out is through the gate. Our other group may not have a problem getting through but. . it's best if we remain separate, so if one gets captured the other can rescue them", said Umi.

Nattie nodded, "I am with her."

Jason thought this, "Yes, but what can we do, there is no other way out."

"Actually there is", said Harry, "I overheard through one of the windows on our way here that there is a way out through the Tisroc's garden, out through a little water door meant for palace people only."

"Good listening", said Jason. "And we shouldn't have a problem sneaking through."

"Darn right", said Hikaru jumping up.

"YEAH" joined in Nattie.

"YAHOO" finished Lime.

"Then let's move out", said Inuyasha.

Jason motioned to Kagome.

"Sit boy", said Kagome. No sooner she said that Inuyasha got dragged down by the beads.

"What was that for?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I am the leader, I am in charge, and I say when we move out", said Jason. They waited for a bit. "Okay MOVE OUT!" shouted Jason.

* * *

Like The Time Traveler himself put it, it was pretty easy for them to sneak on inside through the wall without catching the guards eyes. Probably because they used the walls.

With Inuyasha carrying Kagome, Sailor Moon carrying Nattie, the made their way through. . actually over the palace. It would have been better if Mario and Sonic were not making a competition out of it.

It was not to long before they were in the gardens but they couldn't find this water gate.

"I don't see this water gate", said Inuyasha.

"This must be only the garden court", said Jason

"Let's try over there", suggested Mario pointing to a palace nearby.

"Worth a shot", said Nattie.

A minute or two later they were busy looking around the halls of the palace. Judging from the walls, the place looked pretty old. At first they seemed to know where they were going, however after a few twists and turns they found themselves in a room with only a few pieces of extravagant furniture but they door came in was the only way in or out.

"Great", said Inuyasha, "A dead end."

"Don't worry we. . .", started Jason but then froze. "Hey I think someone is coming. We better hide."

"You got that right", said Umi.

They all quickly hid behind a few curtains on the walls while Harry, still with his invisibility cloak handy was able to hide himself easily along with Nattie (at Jason's own request)

Two girls entered the room, one, which was nervous, looked like an upperclassman while the other calm and collected one appeared to be a slave girl but it appeared to them the she was the one giving the orders. They quickly hid behind a sofa. They then hear the sound of more footsteps approaching.

In the room were two slaves, and three royal men.

"Who are they", asked Mario.

"Don't know", said Harry, "But I am betting that two of them is the Prince and Tisroc.

* * *

"Oh-My-Father-and-the-delight of my eyes", said Rabidash insincerely. "May you live forever, but you have utterly destroyed me. If you had only given me the swiftest ships at sunrise when I noticed the ship of those accursed barbarians was gone from her place I could have overtaken them! But you persuaded me to look and see if they had not moved round point for better anchorage. Now they are gone- gone out of my reach!" At this point he made many descriptions of Susan.

Both Tisroc and the Vizier tried to calm him down and show him the bright side of things, but all this earned was the Vizier getting his rear kicked (he was knelt down to the floor this whole time).

"I desire and propose Oh my father", said Rabidash, "that you immediately call out your invincible and invade the thrice-accursed land of Narnia and waste it and add it to your illimitable empire, killing their High King and all his blood except the queen Susan. I shall have her as my bride, though I will teach her a sharp lesson first!"

"Understand my son", said the Tisroc, "That no words you say can move me to open war against Narnia."

"Were you not my father", said Rabidash, "I would say those words were the words of a coward."

"And if you were not my son", said the Tisroc, "I would have had your head cut off at that remark!"

* * *

Jason and his team listened in on this conversation. What they heard alarmed them greatly. To Rabidash and possibly his people, Narnia's Talking Animals and creatures were demons, even Aslan. But what alarmed them the most was Rabidash's plan

He planned to do the same thing Jason and his crew planned to do, to invade Cair Paravel just as the ship returned and capture Susan and slay all in the way, including Archenland which bordered the Dessert and Narnia, most importantly Anvard, the King's castle.

Rabidash's words were smart, the Tisroc gave his son permission to do so, but he warned him he will not be responsible nor aid him in anyway if something went wrong. Rabidash bowed and headed out.

It wasn't long after that the Vizier and the Tisroc had a word with one another regarding their feelings on the situation, then headed out themselves. Jason and his crew came out.

"This is more serious than I thought", said Jason.

"Mew", went Nattie, "That Rabidash makes me mad!"

"Yes", said Fuu, "And taking the Kings and Queens out would only make the war that much worse."

"And I doubt we would want that", said Kagome.

"Indeed. When we roundeviez with the others, I will have a new plan", said Jason. "But first we must get out of here. Onward."

* * *

Aravis and Lasaraleen came out from behind the sofa no sooner than after Jason and his crew left. Lasaraleen was. . not in the brightest spirits to say the least.

"I am trembling", she said, "Let's go back Aravis."

Aravis however was against it. It took her some doing but she convinced Lasaraleen to get help her get to the water-gate.

* * *

Jason and his crew managed to get through the water-gate and up the river courtesy of the boats there. They headed on up to the Tombs, where Ash and the rest of the group awaited them.

"Jason, glad to see you all made it", said Ash.

"Of course, I hope you didn't have trouble with the gate", said Jason.

"No problems at all", said Belldandy smiling.

"The gaurds were afraid of us", put in Steve.

Connor then said, "We got word from Myoga, they are on the _Splendor Hyliane_ and are currently out at sea."

"Good, we will check in on them once we reach Archenland", said Jason, "Our plans have changed a bit."

"How have they?", asked Sakura.

The Time Traveler quickly explained how they found out about Rabidash's plans, and his intentions.

"No way", said Mega Man

"Unfortunatly it is", said Mario.

"How horrid", said Belldandy

"You can say that again", said Static.

"Here's the new plan", said Jason, "Until this Rabidash business is over, we do not take the Pevensies. Instead we will move on to Archenland and hope to intercept and draw them off and stop them."

"I like the sound of that", said Kero.

"Sound of that", parroted Cubix.

"Then it's settled, we move out through the gorge, I do not want my Delorean to cause any more panic. MOVE OUT!" said Jason

The group moved on the gorge which was narrow. Jason had his Delorean (which of course had landed near the tombs) to move to the other side. Connor and Cubix along with Static and Gear and Sailor Moon were to hover over head to try to keep the journey through the gorge less claustrophobic.

However if the group were only to stay behind just a minute more, they would have noticed the two horses and two children talking about the situation themselves.

To be continued. . . .

I have decided to end it right here. Hope you enjoyed it. Now that it's summer more new chapters of all my other stories are coming. Syanora minna!


	5. Interception and Departure

The Narnian Crisis

Chapter 5

Interception and Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of the characters except myself. NattieNatCat is the property of the original deviant by the same name.

The group headed slowly and quietly through the canyon, of course with the flyers overhead. Of course they couldn't help but feel a little claustrophobic.

The walk through the whole thing was pretty tight. Sonic had to keep restraining himself from running.

"You know Sonic", said Sakura, "You could easily dash to the other side."

"No way, we have to stay together", said Sonic, "Besides who know what lies ahead."

"Sonic's right", said Jason, "Even though Rabadash won't be aware of what happened until dawn we must still be on our guard. We must keep our pals especially close. Especially Nattie and Urkel.. .well maybe not him."

"Aw now don't be mean Big Brother", said Nattie. "He is a part of the group as much as anyone else here."

"Yeah listen to the catgirl, my pal", said Urkel.

"Relax, I was just kidding", said Jason who then felt himself convulse.

"Oh my are you okay", asked Belldandy.

"Yes Bell, I am fine", said Jason. "Just keep moving."

They kept on moving and moving and moving on through the canyon, throughout the entire night. Occasionally one or two of them would complain. They would sometimes stop to rest.

But that rest wouldn't last long and they would have to move on. By the time the sun rose they practically almost exhausted, but that was until Sakura was the first to shout out, "Look a small oasis."

True enough they found what appeared to be a good place to rest in that valley, full of bushes, trees and a stream.

"Yoo hoo" shouted Lime.

Everyone raced for it to take a break. "All right", said Jason, "We stop for 15 minutes. Take what you need, do what you need. And if possible replenish our supplies."

Nattie then gave him a hug, "Oh you are so sweet big brother!"

"Yes, I try", The Time Traveler murmered as if not entirely pleased with his actions.

Hikari took notice of this and joined the others. "Doesn't Jason seem a bit off to you", she asked.

"He has been a bit off", said Gear, "But it may be because he is stressed."

"Don't worry Hikari", said Belldandy stroking her hair, "I am sure whatever he has on his mind will come out in time."

"Thanks Bell", said Hikari.

Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed something. "Someones coming. . . two people, two horses."

"Good job Inuyasha", said Jason. "Everyone hide and prepare to defend. Ash!"

Ash ran up. "Yes Time Traveler."

"Look after Urkel and my 'sister' for me. Their safety is in your hands."

"Yes sir", replied Ash he took them and hid and readied his Pokemon.

As they readied it was two children, one boy and one girl, and two horses.

"Let's take a quick rest here", said one of the horses. The group slightly gasped from their hiding places.

"A Narnian horse", asked Umi, "What's a Narnian horse doing here?"

"Beats me", said Kero.

Nattie looked and said, "They don't look mean."

"Neither to me", said Belldandy, "They may not be with Rabidash."

The boy then spoke. "Okay Bree, but we can' stay long, Rabidash and his group will be coming along soon."

The girl takes a look and looks at the ground. "Hmm, I have a feeling we are not alone here." She then draws her sword. "If anyone is there, I suggest you show yourself, or I won't be merciful!"

At this Lime jumps. "No worries we are friendly!"

"LIME" groans Conner.

"Lime" repeats Cubix.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"My name is Lime. Yoo-hoo!" she goes.

The boy gapes, "I remember you."

"Yeah she's that girl with The Time Travelers group", said the girl.

"Marionette actually", said Jason as he and the others emerged. To the others he said, "At ease everyone." He looks to the girl. "Please sheath your weapon."

The girl looked angrily at him and refused to do so. "All right", said Jason, "Hold onto it if it gives you comfort, I only ask is you don't attack or throw it."

The boy gasped, "Jason, The Time Traveler."

"That I am", said Jason. "How do you know.. ." Jason looked. "Wait I have seen you, where you not the boy that the Pevensies took?"

"Pevensie", asked the boy, "If you mean the Kings and Queens of Narnia, then yes."

"Yes", said Jason as he sat down. "They said you were a run away. So you escaped custody again eh?"

"No they mistook me for someone else, he came and took my place", said the boy.

"Very well", said Jason. "And why are you on this road?"

"Why are you", asked the girl.

"If you must know we are trying to head off and intercept this tyrant Rabidash from trying to take the queen of Narnia called Susan as his bride and conquer Narnia", explained Kagome.

"I thought you were against them", said the boy.

"No we are not, we just need to take them back with us. . ", said Connor.

"Back with us", repeated Cubix.

"That was our agenda, until we overheard Rabidash's plan. We are aware of their plan of sneaking away but still if we take them now, it will make the upcoming battle far more worse, and that I wish to stop before proceeding", explained Jason.

"That's my brother for you", exclaimed Nattie. "Always thinking ahead!" She then gave Jason a playful noogie.

Jason said nothing but most of the group couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now that you know our intentions, why don't you tell us who you are and why two are here", asked Inuyasha.

"Three actually", said Fuu, "The Narnian horse count as well."

"Horses", said the other one.

The group listened as the boy, girl and the horses (Now learning their names are Shasta, Arista, Bree and Hwen respectively). They learned how the horses were taken as foals and were raised to be tame horses but managed to live through it. How Shasta worked for a fisherman and managed to escape with Bree before Bree's owner tried to take him. How Arista managed to escape being forcibly wed and took Hwen. All of them were escaping to Narnia, but after hearing about Rabidash they felt they needed to warn Archenland and Narnia of Rabidash's plans of attack.

"Well", said Mario, "That is a one-a big a tale."

"Yes but true", said Arista, "Every word."

"Well", said Jason, "Since for the moment our goals are somewhat similar, I don't see why we can't travel together."

Bree whinnied, "Why? You tried to take the Kings and queens of Narnia?"

"And right now trying to stop Rabidash is our goal. The enemy of my enemy is my friend", said Static.

"Well put, fine we shall work together", said Arista. "But don't try anything."

"We won't, let's go", said Jason.

"I hope Squirtle and Myoga are doing okay", said Ash.

"Hai", whispered Lime.

(insert break)

The walk was long and tedious as they resumed travel through the canyon. The Time Traveler's group couldn't help but feel like they were being watched by Shasta and his companions as they kept on trudging.

It wasn't long before they finally got out of the valley.

"Woah, about time", said Sailor Moon, "I didn't think I could last much longer."

"Your telling me", said Sonic, "I was sick of going that slow!"

Just then they noticed something off in the distance. Smoke.

"Smoke", said Urkel.

"No. . it can't be", gasped Nattie.

"They must be over the ford of the winding arrow", remarked Shasta.

"Then we have little time to waste, we must get ahead of them", said Jason.

Just as they moved they heard a huge roar.

"Impossible", shouted Inuyasha. "Lions out here!"

"Move it!" shouted Jason. "Fighting here could put the young ones and danger and cause an avalanche!"

They started running and moving until they reached a wall with a huge gate.

"Open it", shouted Jason.

Inuyasha and Cubix started pushing it hard wedging it open. As they did they heard a scream. They turned to see Aravis on the ground and the lion retreating. Belldandy flew high and landed in front of the lion with a huge glare.

However in seconds her facial expression softened and let the lion pass. Jason and several members of the group gave her a questionable look. Everyone quickly got through the gate. Behind them Static carried Aravis with Shasta and Bree following him closely

Inside was a huge garden and a small house in the center of it, an old man came out of it.

"Are you King Lune", asked Shasta.

"No, I am the Hermit of the Southern March", said the old man.

"Sir we got a huge prob. . ." started Ash

"This isn't the time to ask questions or to command but obey. The girl is injured, your horses are spent and right now Rabidash and his army is making across the Winding arrow. Your creature and your friend won't be able to warn them in time." Then to Shasta the hermit said, "But you, if you hurry you might reach King Lune in time. Go through those doors and whatever you do, don't stop, keep running."

Shasta nodded and headed on through and ran.

The Hermit then turned to Jason and his crew.

"I know what you plan to do, if you wish to intercept Rabidash and his men and buy the troops some time, go where Shasta has but then turn and head left and do not stop moving."

"Thank you", Jason said, "Urkel, Nattie you both stay here."

"No we we are coming big brother", said Nattie a bit intimidating.

"But dear", said Belldandy, "It will be dangerous."

"And we have no time to babysit squirts", said Inuyasha.

"HEY WATCH IT", growled The Time Traveler his eyes glowed a bit but then recoils.

"I promise we won't get in the way", said Nattie.

"You bet", said Urkel.

"Fine. . .", replied Jason, "I have no time for arguments. MOVE OUT!"

"Move out", parroted Cubix.

* * *

The group moved as quickly and as quietly as they could.

Jason and his group soon found Rabidash's army as they were making their way forward and took cover.

"All right", said Jason he gestures to Roll who gives him the map.

"Looks like they are heading towards the crossroads, towards the bordering country of Archenland", remarked Umi

"Indeed they are", said Jason, "Okay we will head there ahead of them and hide and wait from. On my signal we run out and surprise them. One side will get behind them and cut their retreat, while the other blocks their way forward. And we will enclose on them."

"Now I like that", said Static.

They nod quickly and quietly moved out.

"You sure it was a good idea to leave the Delorean at the hermits place", asked Harry.

"Most definitely Mr. Potter", replied the Time Traveler. Then pulling Nattie up to him he said, "Stay close little sister, I don't wish to lose you."

Nattie nodded.

* * *

It was hours but it wasn't long before they reached the crossroads. As they planned they took up two separate sectons.

Jason lead the blocking group which consisted of Belldandy, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Sakura, the Magic Knights, Mega Man, and Sonic.

Ash lead the ones that would block the retreat.

The group kept watch waiting and waiting. However soon sleep overcame them and they both fell fast asleep through the night.

It wasn't until sunrise that Lime was awakened by the sounds of footmen.

She gasped and quickly woke those around her around her and Ash sent a silent signal.

As Rabidash's army marches forward Jason and his group emerged.

"You will travel no further Rabidash!" growled Jason.

"If I were, I turn back otherwise this mountain will be bathed in you and your own men's blood", said a smirking Inuyasha.

Rabidash glared, "You don't frighten me strange creatures. State your names so I may know who dare oppose me!"

"You may call me The Time Traveler", said Jason trhough gritted teeth.

Rabidash looked like he was about to drop his sword but then glared. "Liar! The great Time Traveler, enemy of Narnia, would be siding with us! He would never pass a chance to destroy Narnia!"

"You are the fools", said Connor from behind them. "We don't want to destroy Narnia, we merely want the kings and queens back where they belong!"

"Yeah", shouted Nattie.

"I will not turn back", said Rabidash.

"Then so be it foolish one", remarked Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetsaiga with a fangful grin

* * *

Shasta had a long journey. After he left the Hermit he met and warned King Lune and later he got lost separated and somehow ended up in Narnia, and now he had run in with a few of the residents and eventually with King Edmund himself along with his sister, Queen Lucy.

They heard the news of the fight of Anvard from the Stag and they had learned that Shasta is Prince Corin's double, due to the fact of course Corin was with them.

"Sires", said Shashta. "The Time Traveler and his group, they oppose Rabidash's movements and are trying to hold him back. I know it seems hard to believe . . ."

"Yes we believe you. As we were disembarking our ship, we found these two stowaways", as he said that a crow brought forth a small turtle with a flea on him.

The flea laughed, "High, I am Miyuga. This here is Squirtle he is a Pokemon that belongs to Ash."

"Squirtle squirtle", Squirtle replied.

"They informed us of what The Time Traveler and his group have been doing, what makes it more believable is he sent these two on our ship", said Edmund.

"Brother dear", said Lucy, "I believe we shouldn't keep the Calormenes waiting."

"Indeed you are right dear sister", said Edmund.

Shasta insisted he helped. Edmund agreed but he had orders to Thorntustle the hedgehog to prevent Shasta and Corin from entering the battle but they were free to observe.

* * *

The battle did start off well. Unfortunatly Rabidash managed to get off with enough men to make the advance on the gates of Anvard. However the Calormenes fought hard and well with their arrows. Once the Narnians joined in. Jason and his group managed to join in the battle well.

All of them fought brave and well (and unfortunately Inuyasha almost enjoyed it too much).

During the fight Edmund ran into Jason and his crew.

"Hard to think with what you done you would be helping us out", said Edmund.

"Oh we must because. . . " Belldandy then went silent.

"She can't tell you caue knowledge of the future is special access information. You wouldn't understand. But I can say this. . .", said Jason. "If I took you know I would have left Narnia in bloodshed due to a war that fanned into a flame by my hand. I merely want to prevent it before I take you all back", said Jason as he blasted another Caloremen.

"Won't you tell us why", asked Edmund.

"That I cannot", Jason replied. "For now let's concentrate on a common foe."

Edmund merely nodded.

* * *

Nattie and Urkel were watching the whole battle from afar, under The Time Traveler's orders.

From what they can see it was organized yet a big massacre.

During the fight they watched as Edmund neared Rabidash to the edge of the wall, and jumped getting himself caught on a hook in the wall.

They watched, smiled and laughed.

* * *

"Let me down this instant King Edmund and fight me, King to man unless you are full of cowardice" he shouted, "Jason, if you really are him, redeem yourself and aid me!"

"Not so tough now are you" said a smirking Umi.

Edmund helped him down saying, "I will take you on that challenge."

"No", replied King Lune. "By your majesty's good leave." Then to Rabidash said, "Had you offered this challenge before hand no one in Narnia from the High King Peter, to the smallest Talking mouse would have refused it, but since you attacked our gates of Anvard in a time of peace, without defiance, you are to be branded as a traitor!"

As they bind him Roll points out. "Our leader requests until his final judgment, we will do the honors of keeping him under guard."

"So be it", said King Lune. Edmund nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next few hours seemed like a blur to Jason and his crew. It was realized the boy they were with, Shasta, was really Cor, Corin's twin brother.

It wasn't long afterwards that Aravis and the two horses joined them afterwards and they all regrouped in Narnia.

Jason and his crew kept watch over Rabidash and practically alienated themselves from the group.

"What do you think they are talking about", asked Mega Man.

"Probably a way to rid us all", said Inuyasha.

"I don't think so", said Fuu, "Not after we just helped them."

"I think Fuu is right, they did allow me to recall Squirtle", said Ash.

"Pika Plika" "Kee kee" replied Pikachu and Data in response.

"I will make some arrangement somehow", replied Jason

"I sure hope so", said Harry Potter.

One of the gaurds approach them. "Their majesties request you bring the Prisoner. Now."

"Very well", replied Jason.

Nodding Cubix and Inuyasha picked Rabadash up and carried him to the table where their majesties sat.

"Your royal Higness", started King Lune, "needs not to be told, that by the law of nations as well as by all reasons of prudent policy, we have as good right to your head as ever one mortal man had against another. Nevertheless, in consideration of your youth and the ill nurture, devoid of all gentilesse and courtesy, which you have doubtless had in the land of slaves and tyrants, we are disposed to set you free, unharmed on these conditions: first, that. . "

"Curse you barbarian dog!" spluttered Rabidash. "Do you think I will even hear your conditions! Faugh! You talk very largely of nurture and I know not what. It's easy to a man in chains! Take of these vile bonds, give me a sword and let an of you who dares then debate with me."

Most of the lords jumped.

"If I were you I be quiet", said Belldandy, "These people could very much lop your head off right now for what you did. I would be grateful for them giving you a fair hearing."

"You be silenced you foul bewitching temptress" said Rabidash.

"I however agree with that fine lady. I beg thee your highness to hear our conditions", said King Lune.

"I hear no conditions from barbarians and sorcerers" Rabidash replied, "Not one of you dare touch a hair on my head. Every insult you have heaped on me shall be paid with oceans of Narnaian and Archenlandish blood. Terrible shall the vengeance of the Tisroc be: even no. But kill me and the burnings and torturings in these northern lands shall become a tale to frighten the world a thousand years hence. Beware! Beware! Beware! The bolt of Tash strikes from above!"

"He is redicioulus", remarked Nattienatcat

As this went on, Jason and some of the members of his team noticed a familiar Lion entering the room.

Before approaching Rabidash he gave a knowing look to Jason, who merely nodded back.

"Rabidash", spoke Aslan, "your doom looms near, yet you may still avoid it. Forget your pride, for what are you to be proud about, and your anger, for who has done you wrong, and accept the mercy of these kings."

Rabidash only merly rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Demon! Demon! Foul fiend of Narnia! Learn who I am, for I am descended from Tash, the inereciable, the irrasistable! The curs of Tash shall rain on you! Lightning like scorpions will rain on you!"

"Have a care Rabidash", Aslan warned, "The doom is nearer now. It is at the door, it has lifted the latch."

Rabidash however kept ranting.

"The hour has struck" said Aslan.

No sooner he said that. Rabidash started changing. All his shouting soon went into a bray. He had become a donkey.

"Donkey! Donkey! Bad man became a donkey!" sang Lime.

Aslan approached the changed Rabadash. "Now Rabadash, Justice shall be mixed with mercy. Since you appealed to Tash, it is by Tash you shall be healed. On this years Autumn Feast you are to appear in front of the temple of Tash, for there you shall return to normal. However, as long as you live, should you set 10 miles away from the temple of Tash, you shall become as you are now again. And from that second change there shall be no undoing."

King Lune offered for him to be escorted back but, Rabidash refused and soon left.

Jason then turned to Aslan.

"It's been a while. Though through my time travel and your tendency to live, several years is no different to a mere second", said Jason.

"No it is not. Now that your good deed is done, what shall you do?" asked Aslan.

"We shall leave this time and come back yet again in the future. . in a time, where you three are no longer Kings and Queens", said Jason. "That way I won't have to force you out."

"Can't you explain why", begged Lucy.

"I am afraid I can't", said The Time Traveler. Then to his men. "Come!"

"Hey you don't. ." started Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY' shouted Kagome making him fall.

As they left Aslan merely said, "Good travels to you Time Traveler."

"I hope we don't meet again Great Lion", replied Jason as his eye flicker and he held his head.

* * *

Outside several people and animals witnessed as the Delorean simply took off into the air and then vanished in a flash of light after gaining plenty of speed.

To be continued. . .

AN: All right that's it for Horse and His boy. I thought I would never get this one done. I hope you all enjoyed it despite it's crudity. See you in the future!


End file.
